Hailey
by randomdiva
Summary: Hailey is the personal assistant to Mr. McMahon...and the rest of the male roster. John Cena/OC/Wade Barrett
1. One Big Author's Note

This story is my newest story, as I started it December 26, 2010. There are a lot of things that I'm changing, and so I think it's important that I tell you exactly what you need to know first.

Like the RAW Roster:

Triple H, John Cena (NXT pro), Randy Orton

Kane, Bella Twins, Gail Kim

Melina, Natalya, Beth Phoenix

Maryse, Daniel Bryan, Evan Bourne

Sheamus, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes

Carlito (NXT pro), CM Punk, John Morrison

Big Show, Christian (NXT pro), Edge

David Hart Smith, Usos & Tamina, Santino Marella

The Miz (NXT pro), Kozlov, Jack Swagger

& NEXUS

* * *

Other Important Superstars:

R-Truth (NXT pro)

William Regal (NXT pro)

Matt Hardy (NXT pro)

Chris Jericho (NXT pro)

* * *

Notes that you should be aware of:

**Christian** just returned to RAW

**NXT is just starting** (February 2010) and is taped before RAW

**RAW** is going to be following November 2010 results and on (because I'm lazy)

John Cena is **not** married

**Daniel Bryan** is signed to the company months prior

**Alex Riley** is **The Miz's** rookie

**John Cena** is taking a "break" and is **Darren Young's** pro

**Carlito, Matt Hardy, and Chris Jericho** still leave the company after NXT

I use their **real names **for the most part. If she's watching TV and mentions them, it's their ring name italicized

Also, if you want to see visuals, I have a** photobucket** that you can go to that has all my story banners and things. The link is on my profile.

And so, without further ado:

**A/N: I do not own WWE or their superstars. I only own Hailey, and I must say she is one very lucky bitch. **


	2. 2006

**A/N: I do not own WWE. This takes place in 2006.**

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess_

Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars

And every day I see the news  
All the problems we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album

_Singing straight to cold?  
I don't really like my flow, no, so_

Got no reason  
Got no shame  
Got no family  
I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

All my secrets away

The applause made her chest swell with pride. Hailey Sutcliffe loved the karaoke boxes in Japan when the WWE was on a world tour, and she seemed to be the only one—besides John Cena—that actually enjoyed singing. The rest seemed to enjoy getting drunk more, but once they were, they hobbled drunkenly to the stage and chose some party hit that would make the others stumble around. Unfortunately, they were all still on their first drink.

John sat on the red couch, sipping at his beer. Next to him sat Beth Carolan (otherwise known as Beth Phoenix) also sipping on a beer, and next to her, Jay Reso (known as Christian). He was here on vacation, taking a small break from TNA to be with his WWE friends. On another redder couch lay Randy Orton. He had his beer on his chest, legs crossed at the ankle and arm behind his head. He smiled at Hailey, still on a little stage, trying to get someone else up there. Adam Copeland (Edge) refused her pleading with a shake of his head and a smile. Amy Dumas (Lita) kneeled on the third couch next to Adam, debating whether to go up and make a fool of herself or not.

"Come on, I'm not going to sing all night! Not this time!" Hailey whined, her shoulders slumped, defeated.

"I'll go up, Lee," John said, calling her by her nickname. He stood with beer still in hand, and walked over. He went to grab for the mic, but Hailey pulled it away.

"If you sing another Vanilla Ice song, I will smack you into next week," she glared.

"What's wrong with Ice?" he asked, smiling stupidly. He pretended he was going to sing one anyway. He picked his song as Hailey sat on Randy's legs. He moved them so he had her wrapped in his legs. She hit his chest playfully.

Tupac's song "California Love" started up, and John rapped along, getting into it. The girls got into the song, Amy actually getting up to dance. She pulled up Adam, since he was closest, and danced with him.

Randy picked Hailey up to dance behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. Her feet made soft contact with the gray carpet underneath, her 5'9" frame pressed against Randy's 6'4". John glared at his male best friend in the middle of the song, clearly ticked off at the sight of Hailey allowing Randy to rub against her like that. He gave a slight growl at one of the breaks in the singing.

Hailey stole Randy's beer to take a sip as his hands ran a little lower, resting on her hips. He was known to make a move on anything in a skirt (which she was unfortunately wearing) as she was known to sleep with wrestlers in both RAW and SmackDown rosters. However, she had limits. Randy and John were the limits. She shoved the thought out of her head.

John finished the song and put the mic down, not expecting anyone to go up for a little bit. He sat down at the small table that had a variety of beer and sake on it. He never wanted to try rice wine, but Hailey said it was the best thing besides mixed drinks. Hailey plopped down beside him after getting out of Randy's grip. She grabbed the sake and poured herself a small cup full.

"Did I ever tell you guys how much I love hanging out with you all?" She asked, smiling with a sigh.

"Many times."

"Hm, I just I don't feel like I say it enough." She rested her head on John's shoulder as Amy put some music on that they didn't have to sing. It appeared to be a dance/electronica station mixed with any language one can think of.

John wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her dark long hair tickle his arm. He stole her little porcelain cup to try the rice wine. It wasn't as bland as he thought it was, nor as strong-tasting. He shrugged, filling up his own cup.

"Can we please start drinking a lot so that _some_ of you will have the guts to sing?" John sighed, glaring at Beth playfully. She reached over to hit his shoulder, grabbing a new bottle of beer on the way back.

About half an hour later, everyone except Hailey and John felt the effects of the alcohol they all consumed. Jay went to the karaoke machine to pick the first song since everyone started drinking heavily. "Piano Man" by Billy Joel started up, and Jay held nothing back. He belted out the song almost violently. If the group had lighters, Hailey was sure they'd be using them.

He finished the song and Amy went up to sing "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. She wasn't worried about making fun of herself anymore.

Randy stumbled on stage to sing "American Pie" by Don Mclean. Everyone sang along, having fun at Randy's expense. Hailey took out her cell phone to record this monstrosity. He attempted to dance sexily on the small stage, and it added to the howling and laughter. The song ended none too quickly.

"Alright, Hailey, sing me a song," he demanded, flopping on the couch. "And make it a good one."

Hailey bit back a smirk, trying to hide her thoughts. She knew the perfect song for him, but she would have to change the lyrics slightly. She scrolled through the songs until she found a Toni Basil song.

_Oh Randy you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind.  
Hey Randy (Huff Huff)  
Hey Randy (Huff Huff)  
Oh Randy you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Randy (Huff Huff)  
Hey Randy_

_Hey Randy  
You've been around all night  
and that's a little long,  
You think you've got the right,  
But I think you've got it wrong.  
Why can't you say goodnight  
So you can take me home Randy,_

Cause when you say you will  
It always means you won't  
You're giving me the chills  
baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me alone Randy.

Oh Randy what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Randy you're so pretty  
Can't you understand?  
It's guys like you Randy  
Oh what you do Randy, do Randy  
Don't break my heart Randy.

Now when you take me by the hooves  
Everyone's gonna know  
Every time you move  
I let a little more show  
There's something we can use  
So don't say no Randy!

So come on and give it to me  
Any way you can  
Any way you want to do it  
I'll treat you like a man  
Oh Please, Baby Please  
Don't leave me in a jam Randy!

Everyone's face was bright red with hysterical laughter, and Randy wore a satisfied smirk. "I knew you always liked me!"

"In your dreams Orton," she enunciated, rolling her eyes.


	3. Reflections

**A/N: I do not own WWE. This is just some background.**

If one were to ask Vince McMahon about his personal assistant, he would talk about how Hailey Sutcliffe worked herself to the bone, never complained and always managed to keep a smile on her face. She struck him to be a busy body, always looking for the next job, the next task, the next goal. He respected her highly, and was constantly reminded of his wife; a tolerant, patient and admirable woman.

He would speak highly of the way she interacted with the superstars and divas, playing part-time nurse/psychiatrist to them occasionally. She cared about everyone in the locker room, and even at Corporate HQ. Sometimes he believed that she should take a break from worrying about everyone to take care of herself. But somehow she managed to get herself some time to be_ her_, even with everyone else.

McMahon did not place so much on her shoulders—she just took it all upon herself. If he could remember correctly, she scouted out hotels and made reservations for superstars, planned events for signings and appearances, did some accounting for certain departments, and acted as a part-time script writer. She appeared to be everyone's best friend on the road.

If you were to ask Adam Copeland, he would tell you not only his thoughts on her, but everyone's. She was all business when she had to be, but she knew when to cut loose and have fun. They dated once upon a time, back when she was twenty (and putting herself through a business degree program) and he twenty-eight. They met at a training school, where Hailey's friend asked her to watch him wrestle. She proclaimed she was a huge wrestling fan, be that big name or independent circuit. He fell in love with her, and she loved him, but couldn't see anything permanent.

She was still his best friend, no matter what. Friends with benefits if they really needed the release, but then again, every single superstar turned to her for release. Her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulders in small waves, framing her sharp features and light eyes. Her 5'9" height wasn't taken for granted (5'11" with the gorgeous stilettos she wears often), since most of the divas were an average of 5'5". Her body was athletic, since she joined most of the superstars in the gym. It was no wonder why they wanted her.

From past experience, Adam knew she was destined for greatness. She worked hard to be where she is today, and that's what made him admire Hailey so much. Like him, he had no family to get him in; he and even Jay had to work their asses off in order to get in the WWE. Her professional attitude got Vince's attention, and he quickly made her his personal assistant at the beginning of 2005.

Similarly, Dave Bautista (who had a summer fling in the year of 2006 with her) said that she was "a high class piece of ass" quite jokingly. He had a hard time after his separation with Ange (his ex-wife), so Hailey gladly tried to help him. Many people believed that it was Melina's attentions he was receiving, but they were _very _wrong. He felt serious about her though, which led to their break-up at the end of the year. She was too much of a free spirit.

He also agreed that she was a fantastic worker with an ethic as thick as a stone wall. He was thoroughly impressed at how quickly she handled things backstage and on the road. He cited this as his attraction to her. In control.

The thing that surprised him the most was that she stayed completely faithful to him, although he knew of her "nymphomaniac" tendencies. His heart swelled at how much she cared, he said in an interview. They still kept in touch after he left the WWE, hooking up whenever Hailey was in the area.

Jay Reso professed his love for her in a homemade video at the closest house (which just happened to be Adam's) and serenaded her with "A Whole New World". She grabbed him by his long blonde hair and placed a hard kiss on his lips, all in good fun. He remembered Adam tackling her to the couch shortly after. He loved the time together between him and Hailey. Leaving WWE at the end of 2005 saddened him simply because he wouldn't be there to see her anymore.

He slept with her twice after her and Adam agreed on the break-up. Best two nights of his life. She was the way he wanted her to be; willing to do anything for him. She was perfect, and from other stories, he knew that she changed to suit the needs of the man in her bed. She enjoyed being affectionate too, and Jay did not tell her "no" to any back massage.

Hailey was his best friend besides Adam, and he loved her dearly, just like everyone else. She was always there for him when he needed someone to talk to, always there for a hug and for jokes. He knew she was by far the most beautiful and loving woman to walk this earth. Oprah ain't got nothing on her.

Elizabeth Carolan started in the WWE in 2006 and the first person she met was Hailey. She welcomed her warmly and seemed blown away at how bulky Beth was. She was impressed. She explained everything from schedules to appearances to scripts to an overwhelmed Beth. She later brought her to unwind at a cozy bar and paid for her meal and drinks. They became instant friends. She didn't know what she would have done if she were left to fend for herself.

She also knew of Hailey's "extracurricular activities," but didn't feel disgust or jealousy or anything. She just accepted her so quickly and didn't pass any judgments on her. She was, in essence, helping out the roster. They get lonely on the road, everyone knows that. It was just no-strings-attached sex, and everyone knew the rules. Plus it led to good gossip.

If it were possible, Beth and Hailey roomed whenever they could. She may not have actually slept in the room some of the time, but they were always together. They trusted each other completely and kept each other safe.

John Cena had been caught staring at his best friend countlessly. Everyone knew that he longed for her, either her mind or her body, they weren't sure. He was one of the good guys, and if Hailey ever hooked up with someone for real, it should be John. They were much alike; fun-loving when they could, serious when they had to, and dependable. He usually hogs her when it comes to it, but Randy is usually with them.

He really got to know her when Vince assigned her to write his storylines towards the end of 2005. He felt attracted to her once his eyes set on her, and that intense feeling had never left his body. He wished he could have her, hell, maybe even marry her if it worked out. But for some odd reason, she denied him both dates and beds. He knew she wasn't leading him on, but he was about to break from the tension.

Regardless, he loved her and cared deeply for her. She was always there for him, always there to lend a shoulder and a hand. She brought him out of bad times before, and for that he was grateful. They both had a busy schedule to deal with, and they helped each other get by and through the stress.

On the other hand, when Maryse added her two cents in, she called Hailey a "gourgandine" which roughly translated to a "slut". She was not impressed by her, although Hailey tried her best to be accommodating and welcoming. Maryse hated that she got the entire locker room's attention, and that she was so close to the higher ups. She didn't think she was pretty either, with just enough breast to have cleavage.

She always bit her tongue when she saw her with the younger men, thinking she's going to fuck them too. She was jealous, but wouldn't admit it out loud. Those boys could have been _hers_. She once brought it up to Ted, and he simply shrugged, having once already slept with her.

They stayed away from each other, but Maryse was a gossip. She made stuff up about her, but no one believed a syllable that fell from her parted lips. Hailey just simply ignored anything that had to do with her.

Randy Orton swam in the same ocean as John when it came to Hailey. He cherished her, but she would not sleep with him. He wanted her so bad, to the point of it hurting, to the point where he would have forced himself on her. His self-control regarding that may have been in jeopardy once, but he kept it in check every time he was in her presence. The hardest part was just keeping the growing erection down.

They were both intense, more interested in action than sitting around talking about it. That was one thing that drew him to her like a moth to a flame, but the main thing was obviously her body. He fantasized too often about her, needing a cold shower before going off to his matches if he was at the arena. But, unfortunately, he wasn't allowed access to her body because he was one of her five closest friends. Hailey was afraid to have those kinds of relationships with people that genuinely loved her. She was there for release only, not to become a toy or a serious partner. She even told him this.

But otherwise, their friendship meant the world to each other, and they knew how to have fun and even push each other's buttons. Randy usually brought her to the gym with him just to watch her bounce on the treadmill. The girl looked good; her body was in perfect shape.

Paul Levesque knew her like the back of his hand—both inside and out. He met her on her first day in the business, and liked her instantly. Not only her body (which was impressive in itself) but her eyes told him everything he wanted to know. Her handshake, he remembered, was firm but soft. Her smile lit up her eyes, and he knew that she would do what she had to, and that she was in the right place. He also thought she should train to be a Diva, but she always shot the idea down.

Steph—believe it or not—encouraged him to sleep with her one night as Hailey was the only one she could trust him with. He recalled that day with such clarity that it seemed like it came out of a romance novel. He would deny liking it to Steph, but brag to all the superstars about her.

She once told him that she was a huge fan of his. Him and Shawn Michaels. He didn't mind sharing that title with him, but felt extremely special that this fine woman was a fan. He tried to help out as much as he could, and they grew to be good friends.


	4. Scripts

**A/N: I do not own WWE. This takes place in the "present" February 2010.**

Hailey Sutcliffe walked through the halls of the Dunkin Donuts Center in Providence with a box full of paper. What, pray tell, were those papers?

"Here, Adam; your script for next week," she managed with a smile, handing him his many pieces of papers. He laughed, taking the offered mini-novel.

"Got you handing out scripts again?" he chuckled, looking over the cover page. He looked up at her to eye her dark hair—slightly curly today—and the sarcastic roll over her eyes and those lips that he missed so dearly. She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Of course, but that's alright. I get to see everyone at least once tonight. You were first on the list." She spread her arms wide, waiting for him to embrace her like he always does. He stepped closer and hugged her tight with a laugh, picking her up to twirl her around. When he let her go, she fixed her blouse and smoothed her skirt. He realized she wore the heels he liked so much.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Adam asked, leaning against the wall in the very empty hallway. She simply shrugged her shoulders, thinking slightly.

"I think I'm just going to go straight home to sleep. Beth, Randy and John are staying with me tonight, so I don't want to get led astray by someone asking for my assistance tonight." She finally took in his tight rockband shirt and even tighter jeans with sneakers peeking out under the pants. "You still dress like a teenager you know."

"So?" He smiled big, and she couldn't help but shake her head. "I was hoping you'd want to go out with us to a club nearby. I'll make sure you don't get led astray," he winked, grinning.

She rolled her eyes again, "You just want me to give you all my attention! But, no, I'll skip for tonight. And with that, I must take my leave, Adam."

"Okay Hailey. I'll see you around." He hugged her again, letting her kiss his cheek lightly.

"Absolutely. I'll probably end up in John's locker room anyway. You know where he is."

She walked off, feeling his eyes on her back. She tightened the grip of the box under her arm, taking a turn at the corner. Her heels clicked on the linoleum as she walked down to the nearest door: Randy Orton, WWE Champion.

She knocked twice, but no one answered. She put her ear to the door to listen for movement, and heard the shower running. She tried the door and found it to be unlocked, so she slipped inside. Looking around Randy's rather clean space, she looked for his boots so she could place his script rolled up inside. As she finally spotted them, the water turned off abruptly.

_Well, I don't have to put this in his boot anymore_, she thought, standing in the middle of the room awaiting Randy.

Said man walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another towel around his neck, wiping the excess water out of his face. He didn't notice Hailey stood there, looking him up and down. If she were any other woman, she may have been embarrassed.

She took in the hard lines of his chest and abs, the muscles that moved underneath the skin she knew was so soft under her hands. The tattoos that graced his arms and upper back stood out more than usual. He must have gotten them touched up. He shaved his head again too.

"Hello Randy," she finally greeted. He jumped at the sound of her voice, the towel around his waist almost falling.

"Jesus, you scared me. You come to rape me, Lee?" he joked, wiping the back of his neck with the towel.

"I was going to leave your script for next week in your boot, but I heard you come out of the shower. I thought I would wait." She put his script down on the bench and sat down next to it. "Plus I couldn't resist seeing you in just a towel."

He stepped closer to her, invading her space. She sat level with his abs, forced to crane her neck back to look up at Randy. She raised an eyebrow, not fazed by his closeness, wetness or intimidation.

"You can see more if you'd sleep with me. But you don't seem to want to."

"Randy, we had this conversation," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. The conversation consisted of not wanting to sleep with him for the sake of keeping the both of them safe from pain. He wanted to make her a serious "girlfriend" for his own pleasure, keep her away from the other superstars. She was not a one-man kind of girl. There was more to life than just finding one man to take care of, to love.

"I won't cling to you if that's what you're afraid of, and I told you this. John too. I love my wife, and I just want sex from you. C'mon Hailey; just give us a chance," he pleaded, and he was not one to beg.

She stood up, the top of her head coming up to his mouth. "You were a player then, and that's what helped you distance yourself, but you grew up. You think that you can handle it, but your eyes say differently," she whispered, "you want someone to settle down with who's nearby, and I'm not ready to settle down with anyone. John is the same way. Once a player, but not always, especially not now."

She pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back in gentle circles. "I don't want to give you something that can get you, well, addicted I guess. You mean the world to me; I don't want to hurt you by giving you something you want more of but can't get."

"I know." He hugged her harder, rubbing his cheek against her hair. "When you're ready to settle down, I'll be here." He winked.

Hailey chuckled slightly, pulling away some to look into his eyes. She patted his cheek before untangling herself from him. "I have to finish handing out scripts."

"Ooh, of all things. Well, have fun and I hope no one yells at you…again." He kissed her forehead and turned his back to grab his trunks. Hailey's face twisted with evil intentions. She slapped his butt before grabbing her box and running out of his locker room.

A door that led to a general locker room stood open, revealing that not all of the superstars slated for that room were there. Cody and Ted were there, but Matt Korklan (Evan Bourne), Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan), and Stephen Farrelly (Sheamus) didn't come in just yet. Ted sat on a bench in his clothes still and Cody wore just his trunks.

"Hey boys. Ted, you finally shaved!" she squealed running over to hug him. He glared at her, but hugged her back nonetheless. He couldn't stay mad at her. She ran her hands over his soft cheeks and pressed her lips against the side of his face. "Much better; like a baby's bottom again."

"No one thinks I can grow it out. Thanks for being so supportive Hailey," he said sardonically. He laughed as she rubbed her cheek against his. He pulled her down into his lap as Cody walked over.

"What's in the box? Randy's life story?" Cody joked, sitting down beside them.

"Scripts, actually. But probably the closest thing you'll ever get to a biography on him. I think yours is closer to the bottom." The contrast of Ted's light-colored clothing and Cody's black trunks reminded her of past experience with the both of them. She giggled slightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Ted asked, shaking her slightly. She grinned up at him, but kept quiet. Hailey quickly kissed Cody's nose (he tried getting ahold of her lips) and shook off Ted's arm around her to get back to her box. She straightened out her outfit before digging for their scripts and Stephen's and Bryan's. She knew she would bump into Matt soon.

"Here you are! Make me proud!" She blew them a kiss on her way out.

"Hailey! My favorite girl in the world!"

She smiled at the sound of Matt Korklan's voice. She whirled around to see him dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. His big smile showed that his "fangs" meant no harm.

"There you are!" Matt hugged her tight, resting his chin on her shoulder. They stood at about the same height without Hailey's heels, so she was a little taller than him. "I have your script, Matt."

"Thank you," he said, taking hold of the papers and kissing her cheek simultaneously. "I'll see you later, girly." He headed off to his locker room as Hailey made her way to another general locker room. This would be Adam's room too, so that meant only one thing. He's finally back.

"Is my husband in here?" she joked, opening the door. Paul Wight (Big Show) stood before his tiny locker. He was dressed very nicely in a button-down shirt and dress pants. He smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Hey Hailey, and yeah, he is. He's in the shower." He did not fail to miss the evil smirk that crossed over her features. She quickly handed him his script before putting the box down and sneaking over to the door. Show rolled his eyes with a smirk, pretending not to see anything.

She gripped the door handle firmly, yet slowly turning it to make sure no noise came from it. She pushed the door open equally slow, stepping inside quickly. The door made no noise as it closed behind her. Jay sang to himself in the shower, and Hailey could see the outline of his body through the curtain. There hung a lot of steam in the air, making the air dense.

She quietly made her way to the shower, trying not to clack her heels on the tile, and grabbed the curtain, shoving it to the side quickly.

He gave a yell then glared at her. He covered himself faster than she had time to look down.

"Hello Jay. Why are you covering yourself? I saw you naked before."

"That was years ago Hailey! Get out if you won't join me!" He grabbed the curtain back and covered her view of his body. She smirked devilishly. That was always the biggest joke between them.

"Well, I have to make it quick. I have more scripts to hand out," she sighed, unbuttoning her blouse.

At the sound of her blouse hitting the floor, he drew back the curtain enough to watch what she was doing. Her skirt soon left her body. His own body reacted to the sight. His erection went from 0% to 100% in about six seconds.

She noticed him watching from the corner of her eye, and decided to put on a small show of taking her matching black bra and panties off. She pushed her breasts up suggestively before running her fingers around to the back to unhook it, turning her back to him to take it off completely. She swayed her hips a little as she deliberately pulled her panties down. Hailey turned to notice Jay's jaw to the floor as he gaped at her nude flesh.

"I'm so glad I still have that effect on you, Jaaason," she winked, walking through the curtain and into the water. He immediately reached out for her, pushing his lips to hers. His erection pressed deliciously into her stomach, and her hand shot out to wrap her fingers around him. She honestly missed the feel of him. His hands on her lower back kneaded lower to her butt, picking her up so she would straddle his waist.

"I'll make it quick, promise," he sighed, quickly sheathing himself inside her sex with enough resistance to make him hiss. Even though she had sex pretty much every other day, Jay couldn't believe she was still so unbelievably tight.

From this, she _knew_ she missed him a lot. Usually he wasn't this quick, but she did have piles of work to do, so she was quite glad.

She groaned into his ear as he went from ten miles an hour, to about one-hundred miles. Her fingers kneaded at his chest, his neck, his shoulders, anything she could get her hands on. Their lips mashed together, Jay's fingers digging into her thighs as his thrusts rocked her body against the wall of the shower. He growled, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Hailey pulled him closer by the scruff of his neck, feeling the hair on his chest brush against her breasts. Hailey bit his lip as he finally split his hot seed inside of her.

Jay's breathing was very erratic. He rested his forehead against her shoulder as she petted his wet hair.

"I missed you so much Lee," he breathed, coming back to her lips to kiss her gently. He pulled away and out, letting her stand when she could. He just didn't want to take his hands off of her.

"I missed you too. I'm glad your back where I can get ahold of you," she grinned. Her fingers ran down his chest, curving around to his back.

She avoided getting her hair and upper body wet, so she stepped out from the shower to grab Jay's towel. She dried herself and put her panties and bra back on. Jason finally stepped out of the shower. Hailey smiled at him and wrapped the towel around him, kissing his nose. She stepped into her skirt as he wiped his face of the water that clung to his skin.

"Your script will be on your bag," she said, buttoning up her blouse. She kissed him one last time before leaving. John Hennigan and Phil Brooks (John Morrison and CM Punk) were just putting their bags down in front of their locker space.

"Great timing," Show said, taking his shoes off on the bench. Hailey marveled at how big his feet were. _If he got a massage, they would probably charge extra_, she thought giggling. She took out three scripts for each, Jay included, and handed them out. John swept his arms wide and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Johnny," she greeted, hugging him back.

"Hi Lee. Were you in the shower with Jay?" he teased, kissing her forehead. She rolled her eyes.

"Where else would I be?" They laughed and Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She couldn't get used to him with short hair. "So are you growing your hair out again? It's so weird seeing you with short hair."

"Yup, and it'll take a long time." He mourned the loss of his locks for a long time. She kissed his hands, grabbing her box again.

"I got to get going, so I'll see you all later." She hugged Show once more before leaving the locker room.

Glenn Jacobs (Kane) stood outside his locker room reading a newspaper. He smiled when he saw Hailey, who was his favorite when it came to controversial topics.

"Were you waiting for little ole me?" she grinned, laughing. He put his newspaper down to hug her.

"I figured you'd have something for me. Anything new?" he asked, taking the script she offered.

"The war is still overseas and my birthday is coming up. Other than that, not much to share," she shrugged, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Are you getting expensive gifts from all the superstars again this year?" For the past five years, she was showered in gifts from all the men and her Diva friends. One year they pitched in to buy a _very_ expensive shiny violin because they knew how she grew up playing it, and played it when she could. Another year, they bought her a Hofner bass, just like the one Paul McCartney uses. She practically died in her seat and knew Adam was behind it. Another year, they all planned on buying her lingerie for her to wear when she slept with them. John and Randy did the same, although Hailey never used them.

"More than likely. I really wish they wouldn't though. I'm perfectly fine with just getting attention," she explained. She moved so she leaned on her shoulder against the wall. "But I know what I'm getting you for your birthday when it comes up in April!"

"Are you now? You aren't going to tell me, are you?" She shook her head no, smiling.

"You have to wait. But I have a feeling you'll love it!" She checked her watch to notice that she has a half an hour to pass out the rest of the scripts. "I have to get going though. I have quite a few more scripts to hand out."

"Well, make sure you get that done on time." He hugged her quickly, letting her walk off to her next destination. Which happened to be another general locker room. She knew that Harry Smith, the Fatus, Anthony Carelli (Santino), Mike Mizanin, Kozlov, and Jake Hager (Jack Swagger) were in there by now. She knocked, switching her box to her other arm. Jake opened the door.

"Hailey!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. Jake pulled away to lift her chin to kiss her quickly. He always did that when he saw her. He of all the superstars slept with her the most. He had quite the sex drive. And talent.

"Is everyone in there now?" she asked, rubbing his bicep gently. He smirked and nodded, kissing her once more. He let her in and sure enough, everyone stood or sat somewhere in the room. "Hi guys!"

"Hailey!" they greeted in one way or another. Mike sidled up to her to look in the box.

"Yikes, script duty? Been yelled at yet?"

She laughed, "No, but I've been molested in every which way since I started today." She looked him up and down, noticing his jeans, his zip up hoodie and jacket over a white shirt. "You look nice."

"Well, telling me that will only get you even more molested," he smirked, running his hands down Hailey's back tauntingly. She snickered before placing a kiss on his cheek. Jake watched with squinted eyes. She handed out scripts, hugging or kissing cheeks as she went. Harry pulled her into his lap once she got there.

"Beth told me you're going directly home and you're locking yourself in your room. I think she's going to tie you down so you don't move." He kissed her jaw lightly, rubbing her exposed thigh with his thumb.

"I wouldn't be surprised, so that means no parties in my house. Sorry guys…" she sighed, and everyone groaned, disappointed. "Next time."

"I think you mean tomorrow," Anthony laughed. I shrugged, shooting him a wink.

"Is Nattie staying over there with you two?" Harry asked. Hailey didn't know, since no plans were made. Sometimes she stayed with her when they were in Providence, sometimes she stayed at the hotel.

"She hasn't said anything yet, but I won't put it past her." She stood from his lap, having his hand run down her backside as she did so. She kissed his forehead before she grabbed the box and went to the door. "I have more scripts to hand out, so I'll see you all later!"

The Diva's locker room laid a short walk away, so that was Hailey's next intended target. The girls should be there by now, more than likely getting make up and wardrobe done. She knocked on the door first, making sure everyone was decent. She swung the door open and walked in, seeing that most of the girls were done changing whilst others stood in a robe or less.

"Good evening ladies! I have all your scripts right here for next week," Hailey greeted. The girls flocked around her, except Maryse, of course. Beth and Nattie waited patiently as the scripts left her hands. As soon as she gave the last one out, they squashed her in a hug.

"Hi girls," she greeted, fixing her rumpled clothes. "Are you staying with me Nattie?"

"No, not this time. TJ and I have the reservation at the hotel. Next time, though, Lee."

"Oh, that's alright. I have Beth, John and Randy," Hailey said, smiling at Beth. She simply shrugged, smiling. She had plenty of room at her apartment. "I've got to get going; I have a few more scripts to hand out. I'll meet up with you girls later."

Paul Levesque always had his locker room near the Diva's room, in case a "fight" starts up. Hailey was sure he drilled a hole in the wall so he could peek inside. She never put it past him. She knocked on the door, shifting her weight to the other foot. The door opened, and there Hunter stood, all dressed in his wrestling trunks and a shirt.

"Good to see you Hailey." He moved aside to let her in his room, but she put her hands up.

"I have a lot more scripts to hand out, so I don't have much time to talk. As soon as I finish, I'll try to stop by. If I don't show, you know where I am," she explained, handing him his script. He flashed a smile.

"Alright. Make sure Cena doesn't hog you the entire night this time, huh?"

"I'll try," she sighed over her shoulder, waving him bye. The next—and second-to-last stop for the night—was John's room. Hailey would not be very surprised to find him in the shower or very close to naked at this point.

Knocking on the door before waltzing right in, she correctly guessed that he would be in the shower. They wanted to make sure they didn't stink for when they got up close and personal with the other men in the arena. She moved to the shower door to knock.

"Yeah?"

"John, it's Hailey. I've got your script here—"

"I'll be right out!" he cut her off, and the shower immediately shut off. Well, didn't he move fast?

Hailey was about to open the door, but it quickly swung back and John almost ran into her. He grabbed his towel as he felt it slipping down his hips. She smiled up at him.

"I'm not going far, Johnny boy. But I do have to see the new blood before show time." He hugged her, getting her white blouse wet. "Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Aw, it's only a little water," he winked, kissing her cheek. His hands lingered on her arms as he sat down on the couch he was so fortunate to have. She stood with her hands on her hips. He patted his knee as a sign that she was welcome on his lap. She rolled her eyes.

"Just this once. I never was a fan of being around you in just a towel," she growled lowly, making the man happy. "You always had a bad habit of taking it off. Like a child."

"I'm comfortable with my nakedness," he said, continuing in a husky whisper, "but I would like to be more comfortable with _you_ naked." He punctuated the word 'you' with his hand on Hailey's thigh, rubbing seductively.

"You're just like Randy. You two need to move on."

Speaking of the devil, Randy strolled in, wearing his red-and-black trunks and his viper shirt. His boots were barely laced and he had a roll of tape in his hand. He didn't appreciate the sight before him.

"I don't need to move on. You just need to give us a chance," John said, his hand slipping between her knees. "Sex is all we want. Honestly."

"I just had this conversation with Randy. He can give you the Sparknotes edition. I'm leaving." She quickly got up and grabbed the scripts and rushed out the door, afraid one of them was going to make a grab for her. They were so thick sometimes, and it irritated her. They could find plenty of other women to screw and fall in love with. What was so special about her? She was just Hailey.


	5. NXT Locker Room

**A/N: I do not own WWE. Meeting the new guys: NXT.**

The newest members of the WWE family lay behind a door very much like the others, except this one had "NXT" on it, and there were eight men shoved into it. Most of them were from FCW. This will be the first time she meets them, but management had high opinions of them.

She knocked politely, waiting for someone dressed to open the door. When it did open, a pair of bluish green eyes met hers. Her breath hitched in her throat for a second. His hair was slicked back, almost black with the added shine from hairspray or gel. He stood at least nine inches taller than her, and he wasn't wearing shoes. She felt a pang in her chest, realizing how attractive this man was.

"Can I help you?" he asked, and his British accent swept over her. She sighed, drawing herself taller.

"I'm Hailey. I'm the personal—"

"— assistant to Mr. McMahon, I know. I was also told that you multitasked like no one he's ever seen."

She giggled, realizing that she was acting like a teenager flirting with the boy she liked. She cleared her throat, "Yeah, that's me. Today I have scripts for all of you. And I'd like to get to know you a little, since I pride myself on knowing everyone backstage."

He smiled a little at this and stuck out his hand for her. "Stuart Bennett. But you can call me Stu."

"Wow, you don't see a lot of Stuarts nowadays," she whistled, walking through the now wide-open door.

The seven other men were in an array of undress, some in just towels. They all looked up at her, deer-in-the-headlights looks. She smiled at them reassuringly, and some let out a breath they were holding.

"If you could all possibly sit down, I have instructions here for you," she started, motioning at the bench that lay in front of her. They did so obediently, the two in towels slipped up their trunks under the towels, but the redhead kept his towel on.

Hailey looked over the eight men. They were evenly split by size, from being jacked to simply muscular. Stu was the tallest, but the one in the hoodie, married to Jennifer Hudson last she heard, appeared to be the shortest. Still all above six feet. One of them looked like John, which freaked her out a little bit.

"Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Hailey Sutcliffe, and I may be your best friend for as long as you're here in the WWE. I am the personal assistant to Mr. McMahon, but I do odd jobs every now and then, like this," she said, lifting the box with eight scripts in it to prove her point, "So you'll see me around a lot. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Is it true you slept with the whole male RAW roster?" the redheaded one asked. Stu immediately hit his arm. "Ow, what? She said don't be afraid to ask."

"What's your name?" She asked him, studying him a little. He had long red hair, tattoos on either shoulder, a crooked smile and a decent build. He appeared to be the ballsy one of the group, and Hailey could see him go pretty far in the business if he played his cards right.

"Heath Miller. Stage name Heath Slater."

"Well, _Heath_, to answer your question, I have not slept with the entire roster; just the majority."

The one who looked like John laughed. Hailey then locked onto him, noticing his Dragonball Z inspired hair, the pumped physique, and his _face_. It was like John's shadow took form and decided to be independent from its master. It was unnerving. He stopped laughing when he realized no one else followed his footsteps. "You're serious?"

"Yes. As serious as cancer," she said, "Ask around if you wish to learn the rules of the game. I don't discriminate." She winked with a laugh. "Anyway, I would like to learn more about all of you, so if you ever have some free time, pull me aside. I shouldn't be too busy." Hailey handed out the scripts, making sure to make minimal eye contact with Stu.

"I have a question, Miss Sutcliffe—"

"Ms. Sutcliffe."

"Whatever," the man with the build almost exactly like Batista shrugged, "but how is it that we don't have reservations at the hotel where everyone else is staying?" He glared accusatory in her direction. She raised an eyebrow at him. She made everyone's reservation two months ago for today—_oh shit_, she thought, _two months ago, this was still an idea in Vince's head! I wouldn't have known that eight guys would be joining us here! I failed to do a check…_

Stu came to her elbow, about to catch her as her vision ran red.

"Luv, are you alright? You look flushed," he asked, concerned. She shook her head, leaning into the comfort of his solidness.

"I made reservations here two months ago, so I wouldn't have known to make any for you guys. But I do have a proposition for you. I have an apartment about a walks' way from here. If you don't mind sharing a bed or the couch or an air mattress then you all can stay at my apartment. I also have Beth, Randy and John staying with me. I have about two guest rooms there, which could hold two apiece. That's four," she started counting to herself, "two on the pull out, and two on separate air mattresses." She nodded her head at the thought, dropping her fist into her open palm in triumph. _That would mean that John, Randy, Beth and I would share the king-sized bed in my room_.

"Sounds fair," the copper skinned one with the beautiful accent said, "as long as you include breakfast. Paul Lloyd, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. You must be the one they call PJ, right?" Hailey asked, looking him up and down. His hair was dark, as if just wetted, and had more of a pretty face, borderline handsome. He wore white trunks with matching boots and shin guards, blue angels emblazoned on them. His hip-dents were very prominent, as were his shoulder muscles. Hailey's first thought was that he must have been gay, but he probably wasn't.

He nodded his head in answer, looking Hailey up and down as well. He usually liked blondes more, but she fit his preferences nonetheless.

"I'm Ryan Reeves, stage name Skip Sheffield," a man introduced, holding out a meaty hand. He could have been easily mistaken for a mountain. He had a shiny head that reflected the light like a mirror. He wore jeans, but no shirt. He stood maybe about three of four inches shorter than Stu. His ears stuck out a little, which added personality to him.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan," she smiled, shaking his offered hand. He was surprised by her strong grip. Next in line was the John look-alike. Everything about him _was_ John. The way he moved, the way he smiled—although his dimples weren't as distinct as John's—and even his hand shake was the same.

"Fred Rosser, at your service," he said with a bow, and Hailey laughed.

In turn, she blurted out, "So what, did they have a 'Who Looks More like John Cena' contest? Or were you two separated at birth?" She blushed at her lack of control.

Fred simply laughed. He scratched the back of his head, "Nah. I just happened to look like him. Weird ain't it?"

"More than you know. I've worked with him for five years now. Now I have to get used to you…" Fred laughed again and hugged her, which she gladly returned.

"David—"

"Otunga, I'm aware. I'm a fan of your wife." He shot a proud smile her way. He could get used to her, so maybe she isn't all that bad. They shook hands cordially, almost sizing each other up. His hair had a design cut out, shaved close to his head. He had a round goatee tracing his mouth. Hailey couldn't help but marvel at his build—it looked so much like Batista's. She became very intimate with Dave's body, so she wondered if this David would feel the same.

"Kevin Kiley, AKA Alex Riley. And I must say, you look real beautiful. Are you sure you're not a model?" he asked, a cheesy grin on his face.

Hailey laughed, "No, but nice try with the flirting. It was cute, really, it was." She kissed his cheek for his efforts, and his grin grew wide into a smirk.

He stepped back so the last man could step in front. "Tyrone Evans, or Michael Tarver on TV." He shook her hand quickly and walked back. His dark skin shimmered in the light, also having a shaved head. He had a few tattoos scattered about his upper body, and a decent build.

"Aren't you the one that would knock out your opponents in seconds from just one punch?" she asked. He stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly.

"You've heard of me?"

"Of course," she grinned, "I watched all your matches once I had the break. You are amazing."

His frown uplifted slightly, a very small smile. He shot her a thumbs up before walking to the showers.

She felt eyes on her, and she turned to see Stu stare at her intently. Heat rushed to her face as she turned away from him.

_Oh God, why is he affecting me this way? This has never happened to me before, and I've been attracted to plenty of guys. What do I do?_ She thought, finally getting around to handing out the scripts.

The men already knew about the concept of the new show, and what they had to do. They knew that NXT would be before RAW on Mondays, taped for Tuesday. They already got to know their pros, trained with each other, and now read over the scripts for next week.

Hailey stayed in the locker room with them, giving them pep talks. She still tried to keep a distance from Stu, but they were stuffed into a tiny locker room, and it appeared everywhere she turned, there he was. His presence was almost suffocating. Her heart beat wildly in her chest if he looked at her, her body burned when he accidently touched her. _I need to get out of here_.

"I'll be around if you need me, and if you can't find me, I'm more than likely in Cena's locker room," she expressed, walking to the door.

"You don't have your own office?" Heath asked, brows furrowed, taking a break from tying his boots.

"At Corporate Headquarters, yes, but not in the arenas. John's got the closest thing to a desk in his room, so that's where I usually am."

"Maybe you should request your own office space."

She laughed on her way out. Heath could be her best friend by the end of this.


	6. Requests

**A/N: I do not own WWE. I don't really have anything say but enjoy! XD**

All of her paperwork sat on a table in front of a couch in John's locker room. He was now dressed, in his tacky purple-and-yellow shirt, jean shorts and cap. He quickly stood when he saw her.

"Hailey, I'm sorry," he apologized, walking over to her for a hug. "I just want you so bad, it hurts."

"I know Johnny. I'm sorry for making it so hard on you. You mean the world to me, and I don't want you to get hurt. That's all." She hugged him harder, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. She took his face in her hands, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

The door swung open at this moment, Randy strolling in with two bottles of baby oil in his hands. Hailey let go of John slowly, and he relinquished his hold on her. Rand sat down on the couch looking at her.

"Hi Randy. You do know you have your own locker room, right?" she laughed, sitting next to him. He thrust the bottles at her, turning his back. "Alright fine."

She rolled up her sleeves so she wouldn't get oil on them, and applied a generous amount in her hands. Hailey rubbed it onto his shoulders, giving Randy a massage at the same time. His shoulders were hypermobile, and he liked to have his shoulders rubbed before and after his matches. _I don't understand why he has to put oil on; his skin looks so much better without it_, she observed.

She heard him groan. "That feels good, Hailey."

"I know; you always tell me that," she chuckled, running her fingers down his back. She applied more oil before smearing it on his back. She crawled around him to rub his chest. He loved this part; since it was the only time he could get her to touch him. He just had to be extremely careful not to get an erection. Sometimes he could handle it, but sometimes he couldn't bear it. Like today.

He stared at her intently, making sure he was sensitive to every aching caress of her hand, and time seemed to slow down. John seemed to disappear as Randy was caught up in thoughts of Hailey.

He took her hands, pressing them to his chest, pulling her closer to him. "Do you have any idea how much you drive me insane?"

"Randy—"

"Please, just help me with this," he whined, pushing one of her hands down his chest, to lay on the front of his trunks.

She gasped, thanking God that John was in the bathroom. Randy hardened fully under her hand. She tentatively squeezed, receiving a hiss from him. He grabbed her, making her straddle him so his throbbing member lay between her legs. His hands ran up underneath her blouse in back, pressing her closer to him. He went to kiss her, but she moved her head. He didn't hesitate; he dived for her neck, suckling harshly, pulling her skin into his mouth with his teeth.

"Randy, stop it," she breathed, attempting to push him away. He thrust up slightly, pressing himself harder against her. He ran his tongue up her neck, sucking an earlobe into his mouth.

She didn't know what to do. He wasn't about to stop. _Could dry humping get someone off_? She pushed his chest again, but that only made the situation worse. "Rand! STOP IT!" He pulled away to look at her, eyes glazed over in lust.

"I'm sick of hearing no. My reserve is only so strong now, and I need you, Hailey. Oh, fuck, do I need you."

She was able to slip out of his arms, thanks to the baby oil—which now ruined her shirt—and stood up. "As your punishment for this, I'm going to say no again. NO."

And with that, she grabbed her briefcase and left John's locker room. She stomped her way to the NXT locker room, which was mostly empty since the men were doing their thing in the ring, but PJ and Ryan should be in there.

When she walked in, PJ was watching the TV, and Ryan must have been at catering because he was nowhere to be found. "Hey, what brings you here?"

"Would it be alright if I do some work in here? I had to escape the man cave that has Cena and Orton all over it."

"That's perfectly fine, Hailey," he smiled, his accent giving her the chills.

She turned to the TV for a few seconds. The first match was Christian and Heath VS Carlito and Michael. Giggling at Heath's craziness, she searched around for something to change into. Her shirt was ruined, thanks to the baby oil, and very see-through.

"Uh, PJ, is there something I can change into? I got baby oil on my blouse and it's ruined," she explained, pulling at it. He looked at her shirt and blushed.

"There's a sweatshirt right there," he said, pointing to a green Adidas hoodie. It was lying around near the benches, so she shrugged and took that, thinking it was PJ's, and stripped herself of the blouse, throwing the hoodie over her head. It wasn't too big, which was good.

When she turned to him, his face flushed a bright red. "Uh, black looks great on you."

She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry." She sat next to him with her briefcase.

Once comfortable, she opened her briefcase and pulled out some paperwork that needed to be done. She also set up her laptop and opened emails to be replied to, now that she had all the information necessary for a reply. Her cell phone was on and charged. She huffed a sigh, getting to work. PJ watched the entire time.

When she finally looked at the TV for a break, she saw David Otunga and _Darren Young_ go at it. Her first thought was that David sure had the physique, but he didn't really know how to use it in the ring. It was a shame really. Fred on the other hand, definitely knew fluidity in the ring, and he was actually very good.

She sent an email to Mr. McMahon, updating him on the things she accomplished. There were a few appearances that she set up for Maryse and Ted, and also Mike. Hailey also reserved the meeting room on Wednesday night in the Hilton right near the Dunkin Donuts Center.

When she looked at the TV again, _Alex Riley_ and Chris Jericho locked up in the middle of the ring. Kevin held his own against him, and she felt herself start to smile. Laughing at herself, she meant to go back to her paperwork when the camera angle changed. She saw Stu in a long jacket with a fake flower pinned to it, a chain around his neck. Heat rose in her face as she took him in; his trunks, his chest, his serious face. Her stomach tightened. PJ did not fail to notice this. He felt jealous, not being able to make her feel that way. What was so special about Stu?

The show was almost over, and PJ had to leave for a promo. She thought she should leave, since 1) no one else was there and 2) she honestly didn't want to be there when Stu got back. She tried to shuffle her papers together in an order she could remember, packing everything into her briefcase.

"You don't have to leave. You're very much welcome here, y'know," he assured her, "we quite like your company." He smiled shyly at her, and Hailey thought he looked cute. "I'll be back in a bit."

The end of the Riley/Jericho match came to a close, and poor Kev was beaten and left in the ring. Mike walked off in disappointment.

Then Josh interviewed the boys for the last minute of the show, and _Justin_'s panties were very small. _I thought this was supposed to be a PG show_? She laughed to herself sitting back. The door opened suddenly, taking her by surprise. And guess who walked in.

"Hi…Stu," she greeted self-consciously. He smiled at her, but it quickly left with a look of confusion. He looked around quickly, around the floor, before looking back at her.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Hailey blushed so hard it hurt.

"I thought it was PJ's. Sorry Stu. I wouldn't have taken it otherwise—"

"No, it's alright, luv. It looks better on you than me anyway," he winked. The rest of the men filed in, PJ grinning at her wide.

"I want pancakes in the morning, by the way. If possible, I wish to have blueberries and plenty of maple syrup," he demanded, sitting down in her lap. Hailey laughed, hitting his knee playfully. "And I also want a bed to sleep in. Not a couch, not an air mattress."

"Well, aren't we a monarch. We'll see what happens when we get there," she said, shaking her head. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, noticing a look pass over Stu's face. He kissed her cheek quickly, watching him from the corner of his eye. Yep, jealous.

"Pancakes do sound good," Ryan added, taking his cowboy hat off. "Bacon and eggs too." He sat on the other side of her to smile at her.

"Are you guys paying for all this?" she joked, looking at Heath, "and do you want some home fries and muffins?"

"Chocolate milk if y'got it!" he exclaimed laughing. "But I'm willing to eat whatever you make. I just want dibs on the TV. And the shower." Everyone booed him. Hailey threw her head back in a laugh. Heath stood there with his arms wide and a smirk on his face.

"I only have one shower, so this will be interesting. Twelve people in one apartment, two of them girls. Yikes."

She looked at Stu quickly, and he turned his glaze from her just as quick.

Fred stood up to sit in front of her, saying, "I talked to John for a little, and he told me about what you do for the superstars. He said you had four main rules to your little 'game' and that almost everyone follows them. Uh," he paused, thinking, "Number one was _don't fall in love_. Which is why you won't sleep with him and Randy, right?"

"Correct."

"Number two was _don't lose control_. What did he mean by that?"

"Well, to give you an example," she started, pushing PJ off her lap, "Randy has me oil him up before his matches, and he usually controls himself, but today he lost it. I told him I wouldn't have sex with him, but he almost forced it on me. It's alright if I give you permission, but if it's in a bad place or bad time, you'll know."

PJ rested his head in Hailey's lap when she finished her explanation. She rubbed his hair, seeing Stu glare at him. Fred continued.

"Number three was you were just there for _release_, and nothing else. Then he told me how you sleep with Jake Hager a lot—"

"Believe it or not, that is release. His sex drive is atrocious. If he had his way, he could screw all day," she explained, throwing her hands in the air. "If your sex drive was that crazy, I'd try to help any of you as much as I could." She felt the man under her hand snort, trying to keep his laugh inside.

"And the last one he told me was to respect you," he finished, sitting up on his haunches.

"Yeah, I think you got everything. Kudos."


	7. Going

**A/N: Do not own WWE or any of these fine wrestlers. I own Hailey. Thanks to miamitravel, SandraSmit19, niknar45, and VenomousAngel13 for the wonderful reviews. And thanks to those that favorited and alerted. **

RAW was starting up, and techies were running around blindly, trying to get everything changed and set for the next show. Hailey watched from the gorilla position, watching someone write down the matches on a white board. The first match of the night was the United States Champion Daniel Bryan against the All-American American Jack Swagger. She giggled to herself at Jake's name as said man made his way toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her head.

"Hey Jake," she greeted, leaning against the solid length of his 6'6" body. "I was just thinking about you."

"Were you now?" he asked in a whisper. "What were you thinking about? Me as champion?"

She couldn't help but watch him say "champion" as his lisp was strongest when he said it. He just sounded too cute, and that's why the poor guy won't get pushed in this business. You need fantastic mic skills in this business, and poor Jake had a speech impediment.

"Actually, I was thinking about how sexy you are. You're a little piece of heaven for women." Hailey knew exactly what to say to please him, and he loved hearing her compliment him like that. It made him _very_ happy. He captured her lips in his own, pulling her body tight against him. Her hands rubbed up his back, pulling at his singlet.

"I wish I didn't have a match," he groaned, pulling away slightly.

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked coyly. He just smiled at her and kissed her again. "Good luck out there, Jake." He went out first, while Bryan came to lean next to her waiting. "So you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess. The girls better hurry up though. I'm going out in a few." He looked around for them, but smoothly turned to Hailey to kiss her sweetly.

"I don't know why you do that, you know. Everyone knows we slept together," she giggled behind her hand, "And I don't know why you're playing a persona that's on the awkward side when you, Bri, know all the good moves."

He smiled and winked at her. His music came on, and he kissed her again before leaving without the twins. She wanted to watch the match, so she snuck into the closest locker room, which just happened to be the first general locker room she walked into earlier.

Stephen was in the middle of taking his shirt off when Hailey walked in without notice. He turned slightly, saw her, and smiled. He took in the over-sized green sweatshirt, which fell down over most of her skirt, and the warm look in her eyes.

She held a special place for him, as did he. It wasn't love, though. He was her Celtic Warrior (you could only guess who decided to coin that name), and she was his Mavourneen, his sweetheart. He embraced her like he always did, kissing her forehead.

"How are you, Ste?" she asked, running her hands up his marble-sculpted chest. She pushed some hair away from his forehead—he didn't spike his hair yet—and kissed his chin. "And you do know your match is quickly approaching?"

"I was well until ya said that, 'Ailey," he groaned, stepping away a little so he could change. She laughed, sitting on the bench to watch him change. She bit her lip as he pushed his pants down to expose boxer briefs. "Yar drillin' a hole in me back," he chuckled as she shrugged.

"I can't help it. You are perfection, you know," she explained, turning away so no holes would be drilled in that beautiful skin. She watched the TV instead, up until Stephen decided to toy with her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and nibbled at her neck. His hands wandered down her sides a little and circled around to cup her breasts. She sighed, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder. Her hands covered his as he massaged them through the sweatshirt.

He sucked at her throat, making sure not to bruise the skin. She didn't need to walk around with a hickey on her neck. "You need to get ready, Ste," she managed to get out, trying to pull his hands away.

"But I am ready," he said with a slight laugh, looking down at his tented trunks. "Fine. I though' I could get a lil somethin' from ya." He turned around, grabbing his kneepads, tape, his armbands, and his boots.

"Do you want me to spike your hair up?" she asked with a sly smile. He nodded, sitting on the bench next to her, bringing his kneepads up his legs. She stood up behind him, running her fingers through his hair before grabbing a bottle of gel. His hair was styled within a few minutes, and he had everything on except his armbands. "You should probably get going, there, love. Your match is almost next." He stood, quickly kissing her before rushing to the curtain.

She giggled slightly before leaving and heading to the women's locker room. She had to tell Beth about the new sleeping arrangements. She only hoped the Glamazon would be calm about it. She knocked on the door first before walking in. Beth sat with Nattie, probably going over their match later tonight.

"Hello again, girls! Beth, I have to talk to you about, ah, new arrangements," she started, sitting down next to the bigger woman, "the NXT guys don't have a hotel reservation because I made them about a month before it was official and I completely forgot. So—"

"You offered to let them all stay with you huh?" Beth finished, an all-knowing grin on her face. "Which means that Randy, John, you and me are stuck on your bed, right?"

Hailey looked down, quite embarrassed that she knew her that well. She nodded, a light red on her cheeks.

She looked down, crossing her arms. "I don't know about this one, Lee. I don't really know them, and I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Beth, they're part of our WWE family! We should start to trust them now so they will feel more welcome," Hailey argued. She watched Beth shake her head.

"You can stay with TJ and me, Bethy," Nattie suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry Hailey," she apologized.

"No, I completely understand. No need to apologize, Phoenix," she laughed, elbowing her in the arm. "Well, that's one person down. I just need to tell John and Randy."

Hailey walked to John's locker room to find that it was empty. _Maybe he's over at catering_, she thought, walking down that way. All of the newbies were there eating and relaxing. When PJ noticed her, his face lit up brighter than a candle.

"Hailey!" he called, waving her over. She smiled and walked to him, giving him a small hug. "Are you looking for John?"

"Yes, actually. I need to tell him that you guys are staying the night and Beth is staying with Natalie instead." She ruffled Heath's hair, who was sitting next to PJ, and marveled at how soft his hair was. She stepped to the side so she was directly behind him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Your hair is so unbelievably soft, Heath. Can I braid it when we get back to my place?"

He laughed, looking up at her. "What do I get out of that?" There was a very strong twang in his voice when he said that. His eyes sparkled in mischief. She couldn't help but bite her lip in a smile.

"Well, I am allowing you to stay at my apartment as it is, and I'm feeding you to top it off."

"Point taken. Okay, you can braid my hair. I just don't want any of the guys seeing it," he said, looking at PJ. He smiled at the redhead, laughing.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for John? He went to the parking lot."

"Thanks, PJ. I'll meet you guys in your locker room to pick you up then we can head over to my place. Sound good?" They nodded at her, and she kissed their cheeks. PJ's face was red when she pulled away.

She made her way to the parking lot to find that a match was going on. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. _I thought they stopped the parking lot brawl_? She saw Randy throw Mike into a car with John behind him. John was supposed to be taking a "break" from wrestling, so he must have been the special ref for this one. Hailey couldn't remember for the life of her that this match was even made.

She moved away from the area and walked back to catering. The boys were still there, chatting as Ryan ate quietly. She sat with him, which placed her next to Stu and Fred on the other side.

"Hello Hailey!" Fred greeted with a big smile on his face. Seriously, she could not get John out of her head when she looked at him.

"Hey Fred. Are you guys bored yet?" she inquired. She sat back slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. Stu watched her silently, taking in everything about her. Her dark hair, the way her clothes clung to her body, the little tilt of her lips in a smile, her long gracious fingers. He sighed turning his eyes away.

"Quite. We did our part, but now we're stuck here waiting for you," he answered for them, drinking from a water bottle. She pushed his shoulder with a smile.

"I'm letting you stay at my apartment; you can wait as payment." Her eyes twinkled. Fred laughed, getting up to grab something from the buffet line. "So, while you're waiting oh so patiently, tell me about yourself."

He sighed. He tried to figure out what he could tell her before taking the plunge and opening himself up. "Well, I started wrestling about the age of twenty-one, and started in OVW in 2007. Then I was forced to move to FCW when I worked as wrestler and commentator when I was injured. Now I'm here."

"That's very nice and all," she started, putting her hand over his, and surprised herself by her boldness, "but I want to know Stu Bennett, not what ring name you had. Tell me about _you_."

He smiled shyly, and she took in that simple gesture. He was quite attractive, even with a crooked nose. His cheeks flushed red as he played with the water bottle in front of him.

"Well, I spent some of my life in Wales, then in Liverpool, and now in Tampa, Florida with PJ and Heath. I went to school for Marine Biology, and even got a degree, but I've always wanted to be a wrestler. I dabbled in bareknuckle fighting before I fulfilled my dream of becoming a wrestler. I'm a Bears fan."

"That sounds more like the real Stu. And Bears? Really?"

He laughed—a laugh so masculine it sent shivers down her spine—and took hold of her hand. "Yes, the Bears. And you must be a Patriots fan, since you live here huh?"

"Actually, no. I hate football. I'm more of a wrestling fan myself." Fred sat down with a huge plate of food. Hailey grabbed an olive he happened to have and popped it into her mouth. He laughed, stopping quickly when Stu glared at him. "Since I'm not needed here anymore, maybe I can bring you guys now. I just have to wait for John and Randy to finish up whatever they're doing."

Stu nodded wearily. "I'm also an insomniac if that means anything to you."

At that moment, John and randy walked into catering; Randy had a cut on his forehead that has bleeding a little, but there was a bigger gash on his arm. He fell into a chair as a medic followed with a first aid. Hailey shot up from her seat to check on him.

"Randy?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a scratch, easy clean up. I'm fine Hailey," he said after she tried to wipe up some blood with a napkin. The medic handed her a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol. She took it and applied it gingerly to his head. He hissed at the sting, but didn't pull away from her. The medic was busy cleaning up his arm.

"This is going to need a few stitches, Orton. Do you want me to do it now?"

"Hailey! Vince wants to talk to you!" someone shouted behind them. She whirled around to see a techie with headphones out to her. Putting them on, she turned around to finish cleaning up Rand's forehead.

"Sutcliffe here…Yes, sir, I'm looking at him right now…A scratch on his head and a gash that requires few stitches on his arm…Concussion? I don't think so…He should be cleared for next week if he takes it easy…Yes, yes, of course."

She handed the headphones back to the techie who ran off, before turning her attention to the man in question. The medic sewed up his arm in four places. Hailey took a Band-Aid from the medic and placed it on Randy's forehead.

"I was told to bring you home as soon as you got cleaned up, Randal. So I'll drive you in my car, and we'll have the new guys follow."

"What? New guys?" he asked before hissing at the medic.

"These men," she pointed to them, "are staying with me because I messed up. You and John are sharing the bed with me."

He growled, but otherwise kept quiet. His arm was wrapped in gauze before he stood up. He looked at the men that were sitting down, some eating, some relaxing, before he looked at Hailey. "Fine."

"Good, alright, guys, get packed up. We're leaving."


	8. Orgasm

Randy sat quietly in the car as Hailey drove to her apartment at Waterplace. John fiddled with his cellphone in the backseat. There were two SUVs following behind her. She turned into the small parking lot and parked in her specified area as the two others parking in the guest spots. Everyone piled into the building after grabbing their things, following Hailey to her apartment.

All was quiet as she unlocked her door, from tension or what she didn't know. She opened the door and walked in, placing her briefcase on the table. When they first walked in, they saw a kitchen, a dining room and a living room in one giant space. There were four doors; three leading to bedrooms, and one to a bathroom.

PJ stuck his head into a bedroom to find it had a huge bed and everything was a rich red color. He nodded his head approvingly. "So where will we be sleeping, Hailey?" he asked, sidling up to her.

"Well, I figured David and Tyrone could have a bed, and Darren and Skip could stay in another. How does that sound so far?" she inquired, receiving no complaint, "Okay, then PJ and Heath could share the couch and Stu and Kev could have an air mattress."

Then there were complaints. PJ, Heath, Stu and Kevin talked all at once as Randy left to Hailey's bedroom.

"Okay, okay, stop." The men shut up.

"I deserve a bed. I'm the tallest so I should have a decent mattress," Stu ordered.

"And I told you I wanted a bed, Lee…" PJ whined.

"Why don't I sleep with you?" Kevin asked, sly smirk on his face. Everyone turned to him to glare at him in some way. "What?"

"Okay, Stu and PJ can have the couch and Heath and Kevin get the air mattresses. Final answer," she responded. The ones that had their room assignment went to their rooms to relax. PJ looked at her with wide eyes and a pout. She turned away from him with a wave of her hand and she walked into her room, John following her.

"You really laid the smack down on them," he complimented, hugging her from behind.

"I'm just tired and I need a shower. I didn't want to deal with the divas any more than I had to." John snickered, releasing her from his embrace. Randy changed into his pajamas by now and sat on the bed, checking his arm. "Let me take a shower and I'll check that for you, Rand." He nodded wearily.

Hailey grabbed a big long-sleeve shirt and a fresh pair of panties. That was all she ever slept in when it was winter-time, so the men in her home for the first time are going to get used to it fast. The door to the bathroom was open so she walked in. PJ looked in the mirror before seeing the woman that waltzed in.

"I'm hopping into the shower," she said nonchalantly. She shut the door behind her as she took off Stu's sweatshirt. PJ's face burned a bright red before he spun around modestly. She slipped her skirt down and noticed his behavior. "What? Never seen a girl naked before?"

"Uh…" he sputtered, "Well, y-yeah of course, but, uh, I haven't s-seen you…"

She laughed at his shaky response before turning the large shower on. She took the rest of her clothes off before sliding into the warm water through a hazy glass door. She wet her hair thoroughly before just letting the warm rush over her body.

"Um, Hailey?" PJ asked, looking at his hands as he sat on the sink.

"Yes PJ?"

"I was, uh, wondering about what you said earlier tonight. About your 'game' and all that. Have you ever broken your own rules?"

The question took her by surprise. She figured she could be honest with him, so she held nothing back. "Well, you could say that I had a period of monogamy way back in 2006. Dave Bautista had a bad divorce and he was one of my friends, so I tried to help him out. He told me he was starting to have serious feelings for me, so we broke it off. I cared about him and I wanted him to forget about his ex-wife, so I took it seriously."

"Did you fall in love with him?" he asked quietly, so quiet she could barely hear him.

"I loved him, yes, but I wasn't in love with him. Besides I had 30 plus guys to take my mind off of him."

PJ was quiet now, so she thought he was done. She washed her hair and got started on her body when he spoke up again.

"Would you, ah, sleep with us? As in the NXT guys?"

She rinsed off the soap before pulling the door open enough to poke her head out. "Do you want sex from me? Can you follow the rules of the game?"

He blushed violently, all the color coming up his cheeks quickly. "I'll give it a try." He smiled shyly at her, bringing a hand up to his burning face.

"You're cute when you blush," she commented, returning to the warm water. She finished up quickly and shut the water off. She had dark thoughts of opening the door and exposing herself to him, or even coming onto him. "Can you hand me a towel?"

He got up fast to grab a towel and handed it to her. She really wanted to tease him now. She dried herself and wrapped the rather short towel around her. She stepped out of the shower to stand in front of him. His eyes held a small fire of desire in them, and he licked his lips.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. She stepped closer to him, and put a hand to his chest as the other held her towel. She was about to kiss him gently before a knock on the door stopped them.

"Come on, Hailey! I need to take a shower too!" John yelled so she could hear. She rolled her eyes.

She started to shift the towel so she could dry herself more thoroughly, and PJ immediately closed his eyes. She smiled shaking her head before wiping down her body and throwing her hair in the towel. She dressed slowly, kind of hoping PJ would open his eyes. "Alright PJ, I'm covered." He opened one eye before taking her word for it.

"That's all you're wearing?"

"Yes. I sleep in this in the winter," she started, flipping her head down to dry her hair, "It's comfortable. And you may want to let John in. He needs to take a shower."

"Alright, Lee. I'll think about what you said." He left, and John walked in looking just a little pissed off. He slammed the door behind him and tapped his foot on the floor.

"What the hell was he doing in here?" he snarled, crossing his arms.

"I interrupted his beauty time so I could take a shower. Don't worry; he didn't touch me. He even kept his eyes closed until I was dressed," she sighed, quite proud of the manners in PJ. John squinted at her suspiciously before undressing to hop in the shower. Hailey toweled her hair to a light dampness before putting it up in a bun. She walked out into the living room as John got under the water.

Stu was trying to figure out how to open the couch up so he could rest his weary head. It wouldn't budge. He tried yanking it before he felt a soft hand over his. Turning to see who it was, he looked down to find a long pair of bare legs. His eyes widened at the sight before looking at her face. She had a condescending smile on her face, laughing at him.

"I'll get it for you," she said, pushing him with her hip out of the way. She unlatched something before pulling the bed portion out a little. She moved a coffee table out of the way, giving Stu an unintentional view of her ass. He felt heat rush to his face before helping her move it. Heath was watching from a chair, his eyes glazed over in want.

Hailey pulled the bed out all the way, realizing she didn't have any sheets on it. _Oh yeah, Adam and Jay were here last and spilt beer all over it_, she thought with a mental slap to her forehead. Stu noticed.

"Where are the sheets?" he asked, exhaustion making him impatient. He felt he could actually get some sleep in.

"They're in my room; hang on, I'll get them." She jogged into her room to find Randy under the covers and relaxing. She smiled at him before going to her closet to grab the needed sheets.

Outside her room, Heath and Stu were gaping at each other.

"Did you see her ass, man?"

"Shush, Ginga, she could hear you!" he hissed, coming closer to him. "And yes I noticed. Her legs are fantastic too."

Heath smirked, "I am _so_ going to tap that." He saw Hailey walk out with blankets and said loudly, "Naw mean?" and laughed hysterically. Hailey shook her head at him as Stu mirrored her movements, swiping at the back of his head.

Stu hustled over to Hailey as PJ walked from the kitchen area with a glass of water. He almost dropped it when he saw Hailey with her butt in the air trying to tuck the fitted sheet over the mattress. He caught Heath biting his lip at the sight, moving his leg to his knee to try and hide something, PJ was sure. His eyes slid back to the gorgeous woman on the bed, now standing on it to pull the sheets up. PJ walked closer to the couch just in case she fell so he could catch her.

Once the blankets were put in place, Stu fell onto it. Hailey fell onto the mattress from the vibration of the bed, almost on top of the poor guy. "Sorry Stu, I wasn't expecting that." She sat next to his stretched out form as PJ climbed onto it next to her.

"Finally, I can go to bed!" he exclaimed, pulling her down with him. He held onto her waist as she laughed. Heath then jumped on top of all of them, resulting in everyone laughing.

The air mattresses were blown up next, the electric pump whirling excitedly and loudly. Two going at the same time was almost unbearable to any ear. Hailey went back into her room to grab some more blankets.

"That girl is so going to get it," Heath whispered loud enough for Kevin, Stu and PJ to hear. He made some obscene movement suggesting sex, receiving a glare from Stu. Kevin smirked.

"Oh yeah. Bend her over and take her from behind," he responded lowly. His eyes flashed before Hailey walked back into the room. She threw the blankets at Kevin, catching him off guard. She checked the mattresses and they were almost done. She plopped down next to PJ on the bed.

"Tomorrow I'm braiding your hair, Miller," she vowed pointing at him. He smirked.

"You better have that chocolate milk ready."

She laughed bumping into PJ accidently. He put an arm over her shoulder, relishing in the fact he had her pressed against his side. Stu didn't like that. He took his shirt off (making Hailey's breath catch) before crawling underneath the blankets and praying for sleep. Kev fixed the mattresses and turned the pumps off, cutting the noise off harshly. Heath grabbed a pillow and some blankets before stretching out on his. PJ slid his shirt off too before picking Hailey up so he could get under the blankets.

"Are you going to tuck us in Hailey?" Heath teased, looking up at her on his stomach. She laughed.

"Fine, if you want me to," she sighed, walking over to him to bend down and kiss his cheek lightly. Kev sat up quickly, signaling with his hands for her to come to him. For a laugh, she straddled his waist and leaned over him, kissing his jaw closer to his ear. He growled, running his hands down her bare thighs. She sat up, still straddling him, and laughed. She got up to kiss PJ on his forehead. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the feel of her lips on his skin, her beautiful scent. She walked around to Stu, who had his eyes clamped shut. She smiled softly at him before making her way to the light to shut it off. A small light came from the kitchen so they could see their way around if they had to. She turned to look at the men strewn on the couch and on the floor before noticing Stu had his eyes wide open, shiny in the dim light. She padded over to him, bending before him and kissing what she though was his cheek.

She startled to find it was his lips, she pulled away slowly, unwillingly, and his hand reached out for hers. He brought it to his mouth to kiss then pulled her down to kiss her lips again. They felt heavenly, soft but firm against her mouth, creating an electric spark that made her ache between her thighs. She sighed softly when he pulled away.

"Good night, Stu. Sleep well."

Back in her bedroom, she checked Randy's bandaged arm, blood flow to the fingers, his forehead. It seemed to be okay, so she would have to change the gauze in the morning.

"You'll be beautiful again in a few days. Don't you worry, nurse Hailey takes care of her patients," she winked. Randy smirked slightly while John stared open-mouthed at her.

"You know *cough* I'm starting to feel a little *cough* sick, nurse," he feigned, coughing into his fist. She laughed before climbing over Randy to lie in between them. John tucked her in before pulling her to his side.

Randy started to snore, signaling he was off in dreamland. Hailey's eyes moved under her lids, and John watched with a strange fascination. She was dreaming, he knew that much. He just wondered what about.

He, himself, could feel sleep eating at his subconscious, his breathing slowing down, and the wonderful dark blanket falling over his eyes. Until some movement at his side snapped him awake. Hailey's leg draped over his waist as her hand slid over his chest. He shuddered at the feel of her, trying to keep down his growing erection. She groaned in her sleep slightly, and then he started to lose control. She started grinding onto his leg, and his resolve finally snapped. He moved to his side, pulling Hailey's thigh over his hip, taking full advantage of her moving hips on his fully hard and throbbing member. His boxers were constricting, but he wanted the restricting confines of her sex, wet and hot around him. His hand went to palm her ass, pushing her even harder to him. She groaned again, unconsciously mouthing his jaw. He kissed her hard, his hand wrapping around to the back of her neck.

Her eyes broke open to see John's face right at hers. Her underwear was wet and she felt John's hard length between her legs. He tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away.

"What just happened?" she whispered, noticing Randy still asleep. John nuzzled into her neck, still breathing harshly.

"You were humping my leg, Lee. It turned me on so much—"

"Hang on. Come with me, we'll talk in the closet."

She pulled him with her into her large walk in closet. When the door was shut, he pulled her to him, letting her feel his erection pressed to her groin.

"You were groaning and moaning and rubbing me and humping my leg, fuck I couldn't stop myself. It was like a fucking dream, and I hope I was in yours," he explained, one hand on her hip and the other in her long hair. She paled, remembering the dream she had. It did not involve John, but instead a certain crooked-nosed man that currently inhabited her couch.

"Since it's my fault Johnny, I'll do something—"

"You'll finally have sex with me?" he asked with hope shining in his eyes. She rolled her own.

"I told you I won't sleep with you and you know why. I'll help you with this," she said, placing her hand over his hardened flesh, "but with my hands and mouth. I'm sorry for this."

John raised his eyebrows in thought. "Well I guess something is better than nothing." He let go of her to hook his thumbs in his boxers and pulled them down with a flourish. Hailey bit her lip at the sight of him naked and ready.

"You better return the favor, Cena," she smirked falling to her knees in front of him. She ran her fingers up his thighs before one hand went to wrap around his thick shaft as the other cupped his balls. John bit his lip at the sensation, before losing sanity as her wet tongue flicked out at his tip. One big hand gripped her hair, as the other held him up against the shelves.

Hailey couldn't get over the taste of him. She enveloped the tip fully in her mouth, her tongue running over it wildly. John whimpered above her, and she smirked. She began to shallowly bob her head, causing John's fingers to tighten their grip in her hair. She should've known he wouldn't last long. He thrust deep into her mouth before releasing his seed, feeling her throat work around him as she swallowed.

"Usually I last longer, I swear," he said quite embarrassed. Hailey laughed quietly. She kissed his stomach before John fell to his knees and pushed her on her back. "Now to return the favor."

Before she could intervene, he pulled her panties down and spread her legs. He admired her for two seconds before kissing his way down her thigh.

"John, really—" but she was cut off by his tongue stroking at her folds in one lazy swipe. He sighed at the taste of her essence, quickly burying his face between her legs as she bit back a moan. John went fast, using his tongue, teeth and lips to work at her. He slipped a finger inside her and curled it slightly, feeling a patch of rough skin. He smirked as she whimpered quietly. _Found it_.

He continuously stroked her spot with his finger before she came, and he cleaned her up. But he didn't feel her squeezing around him in an orgasm, so he felt he didn't really finish her off.

"I didn't feel you orgasm, Lee," he said, sucking his finger.

"I've never orgasmed, John. I'm too stressed for that." She pulled her panties back up her legs and sat up. John looked at her in shock.

"What? Too stressed to orgasm? What the fuck?" Hailey hit his arm to keep him quiet, handing him his boxers. He slipped them on before kneeling in front of her. "Babe, that's crazy. And you slept with almost the whole roster? That's not possible!"

She shrugged, getting up. "Come on, let's go back to bed."


	9. Breakfast

The next morning, Stu woke up to the strong scent of breakfast in the air. It was a myriad of things; pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, coffee, and a sharp cut of cinnamon. He breathed deeply, turning over to be face to face with PJ. Stu moved back, startled, completely forgetting he had to share the couch with the South African. Looking over the back of the couch, he found Hailey moving on nimble feet around the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He bit his lip at the sight of her: dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail, long-sleeve shirt slightly stretched from sleep sliding off her shoulder, black panties leaving little to the imagination, and all with a determined flow to her movements.

The clock glared 9:30 am at him, and he dropped his head back to the pillow. He lay hard all night, all thanks to a meaningless kiss he shared with the woman now cooking food for them. He sighed, throwing the blankets over his long legs and getting up to go see her.

Everything actually looked good, to the point that his stomach began to rumble in need. Hailey turned to see him in his sweatpants and socks, his hair all mussed up from sleep. Her heart raced in her chest as she took in the hard plains of his chest, the tattoo on his shoulder, and, well, the rather noticeable bulge coming from his pants. She blushed, trying to cover it up with a smile.

"Good morning, Stu," she greeted warmly, "Did you sleep alright?"

"As well as I could. I'm surprised I slept at all, really," he answered, looking at the food she was making. It all looked so good.

"Well, that's good at least. Oh, I was thinking of throwing a small party for you guys. Like a "welcome home" type thing," she said. Stu was trying his hardest to listen, but his gaze was locked onto her lips. How they felt last night, how he wanted to kiss them again. His body tingled with the memory of it.

"Yeah, sounds great," he mumbled, sitting down at the table, although an idea for a party was far from his mind. He just wanted to relax and enjoy the quiet time before going back to work tomorrow.

In the parlor, PJ was just waking up to the smell of breakfast. He looked over to notice the giant mass of skin was missing next to him. The sound of Hailey's voice made his ears perk up.

"I have a large variety of drinks and I can get some finger foods later. Video games, movies, whatever," he heard her say. _What about an orgy?_ PJ thought, biting his lip. His mind flashed to her naked body pressed up against him, licking his lips as her hand slid into his pants. He shook his head quickly.

"Sounds interesting, Hailey," Stu answered. PJ glared at the ceiling before getting up, interrupting anymore of that conversation.

Hailey smiled at him as he walked over, eyeing his wild hair and sleepy demeanor. He rubbed at his eyes, standing right in front of her.

"Good morning, Angel. Sleep well?"

He simply nodded at her, pulling her into a hug. He stole a piece of bacon from the pan before letting go of her. She playfully glared at him as he sat down next to Stu crunching away at the piece of crispy bacon. The latter man rolled his eyes.

She turned her back on them in order to plate all the cooked food. Ryan, Fred, and Tyrone strolled in by the time Hailey put all the food out on the counter. Ryan immediately grabbed a plate and started to pile it on.

"Do you always eat right after getting up, Ry?" she asked, taking a glass from a cabinet. He grunted a reply before sitting down at the bar and stuffing food into his mouth. Hailey shook her head before getting chocolate syrup and milk out for Heath's drink. She mixed the two together with a spoon before walking quietly over to the sleeping redhead. She kneeled before him, thinking he looked adorable with his hair all messed up and he was hugging the pillow to his chest.

She stuck her index finger into the glass of chocolate milk and placed it two inches above Heath's mouth. A small drop fell onto his lips. His pink tongue shot out on instinct, and the taste woke him up slightly. When his eyes fully opened, the sight before him made his breath catch: Hailey had her finger in her mouth, sucking at the rest of the milk on her finger. The sight was way better to him than the chocolate milk itself. He had to hold himself back from jumping the woman and taking her roughly.

"Here's your chocolate milk. I'll braid your hair later," she said with a wink. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. She held the glass in front of him, but when he went to reach for it, she moved it back just out of his grasp. "You better hold up your end of the bargain."

He smirked, taking hold of the glass. "Absolutely."

He followed her to the kitchen just as everyone began to fill plates with food. Just as Heath said last night, he had dibs on the TV. Some men flocked to the coffee table that sat in front of the pulled-out couch, watching whatever nonsense Heath chose. Ryan, Stu, and PJ stayed around the table and bar; Ryan inhaled the meat on his plate quickly; Stu picked at a pancake; and PJ sipped at a cup of milk.

Placing all the dirty dishes in the sink, Hailey felt a hulking presence behind her. A pair of arms slid across her stomach, pulling her into the meaty flesh of its chest. She turned her face slightly to see John, his mouth ready to show much affection to her neck. Ignorant to the men behind them, he ran his tongue up the side of Hailey's throat, one large hand resting under her breast.

He whispered in her ear, "Last night was fun. We should do that more."

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Last time," she hissed.

He crushed her in a hug, not very pleased with the answer. He backed away from her in order to grab a plate and fit as much food on it as possible. He sat in the last chair that occupied the table, nodding his head at the men situated there.

"John, is Randy up yet?" she asked, leaning up against the counter.

"Nfff," he said around a mouthful of pancake. She shook her head with a smile before walking into the bedroom. Randy lay sprawled out on his stomach on the bed, his back uncovered and contrasted by the red blankets. She slowly walked around the bed, her fingers tracing Randy's leg underneath the blanket, gently running them over his butt, up his back, and stopping at his shoulder.

Hailey bent over slightly to whisper in the sleepy man's ear, "Food is ready, love. Come and get it before everyone else eats it on you."

His head snapped up, his eyes struggling to stay open. He looked at the woman who woke him up, stuck his tongue out, and dropped his head back to the pillow. She giggled at him.

"I need to check your forehead and arm. C'mon Rand; get up so I can see!" Attempting to get him on his back, she pushed with all her might, getting him onto his side. She climbed onto the bed and practically sat on him to get him down. "Ha! I win!" She grabbed onto his arm and unwrapped the dressings on his injured arm. It started to turn to a more healthy color. The blood stopped flowing late last night, so the bandage wasn't too stained.

"So, how is it, Nurse Hailey?" he inquired, smirking up at her.

"Looks better, but I don't think you should wrestle for a week or two. Don't want you to pull your stitches. You could possibly get this RAW off, but you'd have to be there the week after."

He shrugged his shoulders, looking away from her. "I guess I could use the time off. Spend more time with my wife and baby girl." He brought his gaze back to her and found her to be smiling softly.

"You should consider yourself lucky. You have a home and family to go back to. I don't have that, and I may never have it," she sighed, her demeanor completely changed. It was a shock to Randy; he has never seen her like this before. Her sunny disposition almost seemed immovable, so seeing her almost _depressed_…

"Why don't you settle down with someone on the roster?" He asked, sitting up. Hailey moved back to sit in front of him. "I mean, that's probably your best bet. Y'know, they're there too, and they love what they do almost as much as you do."

Hailey gave a small snort. "Oh yeah, because it'll be easier that way. Maybe I should marry an accountant and be a housewife."

"Girl, please," he joked in a ghetto tone, "You'd miss yo job, yo friends, and the travelin'. Accountant? Booooring."

Hailey laughed loudly before someone blocked the door. Stu stood before them, a slight confusion clouding his brow.

"My razor broke. Do you have one I could use?" Stu's chest tightened at the sight of Hailey and Randy so close. He wondered if he would ever have that close a relationship with her.

"Yeah, I do; I'll get it for you."

He watched her jump up from the bed, sashaying over to him. Randy noticed a change in the woman as well. He leered at her, realizing what that change was. He chuckled to himself before throwing the blankets off his legs and walking to the kitchen.


	10. O Captain My Captain

It was closer to dusk, and Heath sat between Hailey's legs while everyone chatted with some sort of alcoholic beverage grasped in their hands. David and Ryan were in front of the 42" TV enjoying a round of Call of Duty.

Stu quietly admired Hailey's violin collection, genuinely impressed with one in particular. It collectively looked like the WWE title belt. If one looked hard enough, he would find the logo for WWE. He smirked slightly, knowing who was behind that piece. It must have cost quite a bit with all the rhinestones and jewels. He turned back to look at the woman, watching her concentrate on the ginger's hair.

John and Randy were on the loveseat, intently watching the game. They switched off with Ry and David after each match. They enthusiastically yelled at the TV if someone died or just wouldn't die, roaring with victory if they won.

Tyrone and Fred sat on chairs, watching the shenanigans that happened before them. The latter seemed to find every frustration hilarious, while the former didn't seem to care at all. In fact, Tyrone looked rather bored if anything.

Kevin found himself in front of the refrigerator looking for small things to snack on. He picked up some carrot sticks and made his way to the floor near Hailey and Heath. Justin sat on the couch near him, watching Hailey concentrate on braiding the redhead's hair. He watched as said man closed his eyes at the sensation of someone playing with his hair, and he instantly grew jealous.

Heath usually didn't like people playing with his hair, but she was gentle and slightly erotic (_well, to me anyway_, he thought) which turned him on a little. What he would give to get a few minutes alone with her. She pulled his hair in order to wrap a hair tie around the braid to keep it in place.

"Okay, turn around. I want to see!" she exclaimed. He sighed audibly before standing and turning to look at the beautiful woman. Her lips curled up into the biggest smile as her eyes crinkled slightly in delight. "You look so cute!"

His face was swallowed in red, and she pulled him down to the couch next to her. "You're lucky you're cute, Hailey. I wouldn't let anyone else touch my hair." He winked at her, eliciting a hug so powerful that he fell back into PJ. All three of them laughed, and even as Kevin jumped on top of Hailey, they all laughed harder. John and Randy added themselves to the pile.

"Alright! Alright! Off!" she yelled, pushing someone off her. She pulled herself up to her hands and knees on top of Heath. He swallowed hard, trying his hardest not to bite his lip and pull her to him. The moment, however, was ruined by PJ pushing them off him.

John's cell phone going off stopped the manhandling momentarily.

"Hey, what's up Nick? You're clubbing? You want us to go? Alright which club? Karma? Okay, we'll be there." He hung up the phone and turned to look at everyone. "Let's go clubbing!"

He was met with a few excited cheers, but when he turned to look at Hailey, she didn't seem too thrilled.

"You guys can go. I have some work to take care of," she explained, standing up. John glared at her.

"If we stayed here, you wouldn't have worked. Hell, you wouldn't have even _touched_ that shit. Come on, Lee; come clubbing with us. I'll buy you drinks," John argued passionately and pleadingly.

She crossed her arms, adamant, but stubborn. "I don't want to go out. That was the main reason why I had a party _here_, John. You guys go. Have more fun there. But," she said, cutting off anymore cheers, "You better not bring any college girls in here. They can get pretty crazy. You were warned." She waved her hand as she turned around and walked to the bedroom. She sighed as she heard them leave, grabbing coats and putting on shoes. Taking a fresh shirt and panties out for pajamas, she made her way back out to the bathroom. She didn't notice the head of dark hair still sitting on the couch.

The warm water running over her tense shoulders and sinking down her tight back made her realize that she was, indeed, filled with a tension she shouldn't have to deal with. They wanted to party; that's how guys usually are. Why would any of the new guys be different, right?

She ran her hands through her wet hair before deciding to wash it along with her body.

Meanwhile, sitting almost awkwardly on the larger couch, Stu listened to the water running, imagining a nice warm shower for himself. That's all he really wanted at the moment. He didn't feel like clubbing, or at least, he didn't want to be seen with half of those guys. He found himself perfectly happy sitting on the couch, listening to the shower, thinking of the woman in the shower. He felt _weird_ around her. His heart would race, he would get light-headed, and even drool a little.

The bathroom door suddenly swung open, revealing Hailey in her usual attire for bed. She didn't see him gawking at her for she was drying her hair with a fluffy towel. She walked over to the couch, still not noticing the man that currently sat there, before sitting down. The towel fell from her eyes and she finally saw something in the corner of her eye. Her heart jumped to her throat, thinking there was a mass murderer in her apartment, only to find it was Stu. Her stomach did backflips at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, relieved that it was him.

"I didn't feel like going out either," he answered, his accent sending chills down Hailey's spine. He leaned back against the cushions, looking her up and down. Maybe the chance to get to know the woman that has been making him feel weird would help. It was likely that he would find the cause of this attraction by getting to know her.

"According to Drew," she started, sitting cross-legged on the couch facing him, "you are quite the party animal and you would not let pass an invitation to any club. Now, I trust Drew with my most expensive silk panties, so I know he's telling me the truth. There must be some other reason you're here." She squinted at him, chewing her bottom lip.

_Busted._

"Really, I didn't sleep all that great, due to PJ moving around a lot. I'm a light sleeper, which doesn't help the insomnia at all," he lied. He didn't want her to know that he thought of her all night.

"Well, I had a dream about you last night," she informed, "I woke John up from it."

Stu couldn't help but smirk. Dreamed about him, and woke up John? She must have been moving around a lot. "What was it about?"

Her face turned bright red. She quickly turned her eyes away from his, confirming his suspicions. _She had one of _those_ dreams_.

She covered, smirking, "We were riding a unicorn through a rainbow."

Rolling his eyes, Stu got up and went to the kitchen. He poured two glasses of rum and coke and brought it back to his conquest for the night. She took it with a small smile.

"You know, there's something different about you. You aren't like the rest of the RAW roster. You're…special," Hailey breathed, taking a sip of her drink.

"And you aren't like the other woman I've met. You're classy, and sophisticated," he complimented, his ears turning slightly pink. "You're definitely one-of-a-kind."

She leaned into him slightly, smiling lightly. "I don't know you well enough to take that compliment," she joked, taking another sip.

Stu downed the alcoholic beverage for courage. Due to the other drinks he had that night, he felt he was able to tell her the truth. "Hailey, I lied to you. I wasn't up all night because of PJ, I—."

Before he was able to finish, her cell phone went off in the kitchen. "Sorry, hold on. It could be Vince."

He watched her get up, his eyes drawn to her ass. He shook his head.

Hailey picked up the phone, "Sutcliffe."

"Hailey, are you busy? I need to go over a few things with you," McMahon asked brusquely on the other end, "mostly about tomorrow."

"Alright, shoot," she answered getting her work briefcase out from hiding. She managed to get everything ready before Vince went on a tangent.

"So, the meeting tomorrow will be at the Hilton, the JFK room, at 9 AM, right? Well, I need you to be there half an hour early. I got the emails you sent me," he said with relief, "The RAW roster will be there, along with the NXT men. It's important they make it there. The first part of the meeting is going over the RAW schedule and matches and possible new feuds to market for the next pay-per-view. The last part will be addressing the NXT Pros and Rookies. I have big news for you too."

"Oh?" she asked, shrugging it off as his old lecherous self. "And what could it possibly be?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, my dear assistant. So have you reconsidered my offer?" he asked, a grin evident in his voice. Hailey rolled her eyes and looked to Stu. He was listening with raised eyebrows, his mouth closed tight.

"You know my thoughts on the Diva's division, Vince. I don't want to be one of them." Stu immediately perked up. He opened his mouth, about to say something. "Besides, where would you be without me?"

"That's very true. But I see you watching those matches. You want to be out there, flaunting your skills too. I see it in your eyes, Hailey. I could build you up to be the next Trish—"

"No, sir. I love the business aspect too much to let go," she explained, watching Stu stand from the couch and make his way to her. He placed his hand on her back and leaned into her so his ear was closer to the phone. She stiffened, not expecting him so close. He didn't seem to notice.

"You can still work as my assistant, but you'll be more, dare I say, hands on?" he chuckled, soon turning into a full laugh. Stu smiled and bit his lip, not wanting to laugh. Hailey just rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything else you need, O Captain my Captain?" she asked, referring to an old joke between them. They both loved the movie Dead Poets Society.

"I'll talk to you more tomorrow. Well until then," he said, hanging up.

She hung up her own phone and put it down on the counter. Her notes were scrawled on the piece of paper she grabbed. Stu's hand was still on her back, and she noticed he was still standing _very_ close to her. Her embarrassment came back at her full force, but she could not will herself to pull away from him first. So she pretended to go over her notes.

"What did he need, calling so late?" he inquired innocently, still invading her personal space.

She looked up into his eyes, and she found that to be a mistake. He was still hunched over so his face was closer to hers. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, her face feeling hotter than it did. "Just about the meeting tomorrow. All of RAW and you guys need to be there at nine in the morning. To go over a few things," she answered, swallowing hard. His lips were so close, and she wanted to feel them again.

Stu watched as her eyes almost glazed over, her mouth opened slightly, and her body melted next to his. Her pupils dilated and he knew he had her attention. He was about to kiss her when the door opened up, a train of muscly creatures called wrestlers walked through, interrupting what peace they had, and what possibly could have happened between them.

He growled as Hailey went to work putting her work papers away and cleaning up the kitchen. However, he nearly burst out laughing when he noticed Heath still had his hair braided.

"You actually went out looking like _thaht'_?" he asked incredulously to the ginger. Hailey popped up beside him and smiled at her handiwork. Heath winked at her.

"The girls loved it. Got me a few numbers."

Stu sighed and turned back to the woman behind him. She smiled up at him, running her fingers down his arm in a caress before walking to sit with the other guys.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. It took me awhile to find something that would progress the story in the way I needed it to. I also had to do a bit of research about how NXT ran so I could get a more in-depth approach to the story. So, thank you so much to_ ur-only-hope, xPunkifiedx, Viper Cena Fan,_ and, of course,_ SandraSmit19_. What would I do without you four?**

**Okay, and also, I would very much appreciate reviews. I won't make that stupid stipulation of "x amount of reviews b4 I ^date moar!" But I just want to know how everyone thinks of this story and just give me some sort of feedback. **

**If you actually read up to here too, add in "LUCKY GREEN TESTICLE" in the review. There could possibly be a special prize. (Of what, I have no idea).**


	11. Wonderland

The Hilton in Providence was gorgeous on the inside, a little too high class for our Hailey. She nodded at the front desk agent as she walked by, going towards the meeting room to the side of the building. Finding the door to the JFK Room, Hailey walked in to find her boss, Stephanie and Hunter setting up the space along with a few housekeepers. The space was large; plenty of room for all the Superstars and Divas to fit.

"Good Morning, Mr. McMahon, Steph, Hunter," she greeted, putting her things down to help with the set up.

"Glad you could make it early!" Steph replied with a smile. A quick hug was given before they got down to business.

"So how were the new guys, Hailey?" Vince asked, finally talking a seat at the head of the room, propping his feet up on the table. She sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Party animals. The lot of them," she said in a posh voice, making Hunter laugh. "They were very respectful and friendly. They did go to the club last night, but they did as I asked and didn't hook up with anyone. Stu stayed with me, though, saying he didn't want to go out. Kevin came back drunk, and Heath went out with his hair braided. Fun times."

Vince smiled at her, pride shining in his eyes. She looked at him funny before sitting down next to Steph.

"Did you tell her yet?" Steph asked her father, looking back at a confused Hailey.

"Tell me what?"

Vince took his feet off the table with a sigh, "Not yet. I'll wait until I need to talk to the NXT roster. That way John and Randy won't have to hear it. You know how protective they are of her."

Said assistant raised her eyebrow in question, wondering what the hell that meant.

About ten minutes later, Superstars started milling into the meeting room, and, as always, Glenn was the first one to show up. Hailey went over to talk to him quickly while Hunter and Steph watched her.

"I think she'll do a great job with NXT," Steph said to her husband, "Maybe she should direct the Talent Relations instead; seems more fitting since she's good friends with almost everyone."

Hunter smiled at her, his eyes going back to Hailey. "You're probably right. NXT is just to see how she does. Vince definitely wants her to take the spot though."

"Vince wants her to _wrestle_, not be a director at Corporate. It still won't go through his thick skull though."

Hailey came back up to the table, a smile on her face, and the conversation between the married couple ceased.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nope."

The RAW agenda took a little longer than an hour. The main topic seemed to be the on-going feud between John and Stephen, which made Hailey happy. She was glad her Celtic Warrior was getting some good airtime. He truly deserved it.

There was also talk about Randy versus a few superstars, including Ted, Cody, and Mike. Cody especially. Randy mostly sat there and stared at his friend sitting next to Stephanie, just nodding and "uh-huh-ing" to whatever Vince said. John elbowed him a few times throughout that part.

A few tag team matters were discussed, such as the idea of starting a new team of Bryan and Matt. And new Championship Titles; a unified one instead of two. Vince always felt the tag team division was going under, and he felt two sets of belts unnecessary. Hailey once told him to his face that he should get his head out of his ass and pay attention to it instead of just putting the blinders on and only working with John, Randy, Hunter, and other older wrestlers. He didn't talk to her for a few hours that day.

The Divas Championship (which Hailey still detested) was also brought up, as well as the Intercontinental title.

The final thing discussed was Elimination Chamber leading to Wrestlemania. Vince has gone over this so many times that Hailey just eventually blocked it out. No plans were changed, although the multiple script rule was still in place.

She found her eyes kept wandering to the men in the back, particularly three of them. Stu, Heath and PJ weren't paying attention to McMahon while he talked, just whispered quietly to themselves. They quickly shot looks to McMahon's personal assistant before going back to whispering furiously. She glared in their direction, suspicious of them and what they were doing.

Watching Heath raise his eyebrows and smirk, that was the last straw. Hailey whispered in Stephanie's ear that she was going to talk to the three in the back, and she nodded. Vince kept on about Wrestlemania as his assistant walked to the back of the room.

Apparently, neither of the three were paying attention, so when she cleared her throat right behind them, they jumped. They looked guilty.

"What is so interesting that you three have to talk amongst yourselves instead of listening to your boss?" she asked quietly, just above a whisper. Her hands went to her hips as she waited for a reply. PJ smiled.

"If I'm honest here, you are," he quipped. A blush slowly blossomed on her face once she made eye contact with Stu. She shook her head before her eyes settled on the South African once more.

"Is that so? Then why am I so interesting?"

"You're so devoted," the Englishman started, brave enough to keep his gaze level with hers, "you were sitting there like a pup listening to its master, luv, and we were just talking about that." He spread his arms out in a shrug, a small smile gracing his face. Hailey was a goner.

She sighed and left the men to go sit back down at the panel in the front of the room. Her face burned in embarrassment as she swiped her skirt against her legs to place herself properly on the seat. John's and Randy's attention were on her the entire time. They shot each other a look before watching their friend again. What would be the reason for her face to be so red, after talking to the newbies, no less? Randy garnered a look over his shoulder at the men in question. They were just sitting there. The South African guy – Orton didn't remember his name – had a small smile on his face, but the other two were stony-faced. He glared suspiciously at them before putting his attention back on Hailey.

"She better not have fucked them," he said loud enough for just John to hear. He shrugged, his mind going back to two nights ago in her closet.

"She's too dominant for you, man. You need a doormat. Like Sam," he said in disgust to the last part of his sentence. Randal just threw him a dirty look before noticing everyone was leaving.

"We done?" he inquired, looking up at his boss.

"If you were paying attention, you would know," McMahon answered sarcastically, shuffling up some papers and taking his reading glasses off. "NXT members; you need to stay here for an extra hour."

A few people complained and Orton just snorted. He left with John trailing behind him.

Hailey watched the new recruits move up to the front row, Heath on the side, PJ next to him, then Stu, Ryan, Kevin, Fred, Tyrone, and David. Some looked rather nervous to be left while the main roster just up and left. Some others looked tired. Like Stu.

"Well, I don't want to drag on for too long, but the results from last night were absolutely astounding. I never would've thought that we could have gotten such a high rating. You should all pat yourselves on the back," Vince complimented, taking his reading glasses off to look at the men. They all exchanged glances that showed relief. Heath sighed loudly and tapped PJ's shoulder in triumph. "Also, I was mostly impressed with everyone. I think this season will be the start of something beautiful."

"Are you getting sentimental, Vince?" Hunter asked, sitting back in his chair. The man in question gave his son-in-law a glare. "This is the most emotional I've seen you, that's all." Hailey laughed a little next to Steph and she turned to laugh with her.

"Did you see his face?" she asked of her father behind her hand.

"Yes, that was priceless!"

"Anyway, moving on, next week we're going to have three matches; two singles and a tag-team bout. The thing is, I've been so tied up with RAW and SmackDown, that I need someone to take care of this show," he said, turning to his assistant. Steph and Hunter smiled at her knowingly while Hailey was completely lost.

"Why are you looking at me?" she stuttered out, looking at all three shining faces. "What?"

"I want you to take over NXT. Just to see how you'll do and all. You grasp the basics faster than anyone I've seen, and you are a hard worker. I'd be an idiot if I didn't consider you for the part. Of course, Steph will help you if you need it. But I doubt you will," Vince enthused, sitting back in his chair with a big smile on his face.

Hailey sat there in shock. She looked over to Stu, who just so happened to be the first readily in the way, and he smiled at her gently. She felt her heart skip a beat at that small upturn of lips. Then her eyes went to PJ and he was practically glowing. _Or was it just naturally his skin, I mean he's tan sure, but what—_she was dragged out of her thoughts roughly by the sound of McMahon's voice.

"Great! I'll have Steph go over everything you need to know for the show. And then-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa; I never said I'd do it! I couldn't possibly have a damn _show_ to worry about! You need me, and sometimes I think you forget that," his distressed assistant cried out, "I have other responsibilites to worry about, and I can't be taken away from them!"

Hailey felt herself falling, and falling fast. There was nothing to hold on to, to grasp for, to keep her world firmly under her feet. It shifted and swayed, and slowly disappeared above her head. This seemed to be the rabbit hole. Welcome to Wonderland.


	12. Earth Girls are Easy

**A/N: _Earth Girls are Easy_ is a damn good movie, and I don't care what anyone says. If you haven't seen it, I'll recommend it for a terrible rainy day. Also, I apologize to those I promised that I'd get it out on Friday. I started work and I've been busy because of it. So hopefully I can get the next chapter out (hopefully with some sex, because I know that's all you read it for XD) within two weeks. I have a direction for the next few chapters, so I should be okay and steady with writing. And now, have fun.**

The thing about working for Vincent K McMahon in which Hailey hated most was the fact that once he made up his mind, he fucking stuck with it. Unless it had to do with scripts. Then he was an unpredictable bastard. And right now, Hailey truly hated him for it. She had to leave her comfort zone and convert to a new one. And who knew whether this pet project was going to survive and thrive for more seasons after this one?

"I have to say I admire you for your control back there, Hailey," PJ complimented, his accent thick as he said it.

"What control? I burst out at him," She huffed as she walked out of the Hilton and out into the chilly air.

"Well, I thought you were going to commit homicide, but you only yelled. If that isn't control, I don't know what is," he grinned, pulling his large coat tighter around himself. They were shortly joined by Heath and Stu, both wearing large coats to Hailey's business jacket and skirt.

"Aren't you cold, luv?" Stu asked harmlessly, walking so his pace matched the young woman's.

"Does it look like it?" she snapped back. She blushed and quickly apologized to him.

"It's alright. I think you'll do great with the show. Probably better than Vince could have ever done."

"And besides," Heath interjected, "Vince probably had some interns shoved down his throat."

"Wow, Wendy, you sure know how to make a girl happy," PJ deadpanned. Heath glared at him.

"Wendy?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Stu laughed, doubling over in hysterics. Hailey shivered – and it wasn't from the cold.

"He looks like the Wendy's girl, you know the hamburger joint," he answered, still chuckling behind his hand. Heath glared at the man, and turned his head to look at the girl studying him carefully. She smiled at him and reached out for his hair.

"I shouldn't have braided your hair last night. I should have put it in pigtails," she stated, kissing his cheek lightly. "Come on, let's get to my place so we can relax."

Stu and PJ both looked at each other, then scowled at the lucky man.

Shortly after, they were close to Hailey's apartment, and it was only them; the other men went to do some shopping in the mall only a few yards away from the Hilton. That included John and Randy.

Once up in the apartment, Hailey breathed a sigh of relief. Heath immediately rummaged through the fridge for some food as PJ and Stu sat on the couch for some TV time. The only woman in the room shrugged off her jacket as she watched the redhead in front of the fridge pull some snacks out of the bottom drawer. He sat down on the love seat to munch on whatever he salvaged, eyes drawn to the TV.

Stu's eyes, however, scanned the immense violin collection, wondering if she really did play, or if she just collected them, like stamps to the average person. As Hailey walked by, he plucked up the courage to ask, "Do you actually play the violin? Or do you just use them to decorate the wall?"

She looked at him, a really hard look. She didn't think he was being sarcastic, or rude when he said it, but his tone caught her off guard. "Uh, there are some that I play, and others I'm too afraid to even pick up. I have an electric one that I use the most, though."

His face subtly lit up around the eyes, and he rose from the couch to look at all of them again. Hailey stood beside him as he looked. The entire wall was covered with the string instrument, almost like a 3-D wallpaper. Some looked brand new and completely untouched, while some were so used or old that they had deep scars in the wood. There were only three electric violins on the wall, and he wondered which one was played the most. "So, which one's your favorite?" He watched as she smiled gently at her instruments, and that one expression tugged at his heart.

"That one," she answered, pointing to one closest to the ceiling, about five columns in. It looked like it came out of the movie _Yellow Submarine_. It had the submarine alright, and the Beatles' characters falling from the strings. "My mother painted it for me when I was in middle school. She was a fantastic painter, and a huge hippy. The Beatles just so happened to be her favorite band, and that kind of passed down through the generations. My brother is a huge fan too," she said softly. "You can tell it's really old. I had to get it touched up every year or so when I played it for school concerts."

"You played that violin at school?" he asked, completely amazed that she was allowed to do so.

"Oh yes. My music teacher loved it almost as much as I did. And this electric one was given to me in high school because I was the only one who could play, and they needed me to be louder." Her finger pointed at a violin that was barely there. It was simply an outline of an old-fashioned one, where the strings and bridge were the only things that reminded him of a violin. There was another like it next to it, but some of that outer design seemed broken or missing, like it was incomplete. But Stu knew that it was just the design.

"Which one is your most expensive?" he asked, grinning. She looked at him, and he delighted to see her cheeks turn a little pink.

"That I bought, or was given to me as a present?"

"Both."

"Well," she started, looking at her wall, "The most expensive one that I bought is this one." Hailey took a glass violin down from its place and held it tenderly. "This one is just so beautiful. If you look hard enough, you'll see music notes spun throughout the glass. I couldn't help myself when I bought it; it doesn't play proper, but that didn't stop me. I bought it a year ago actually."

Hailey held it up for Stu to see, and he marveled at the little notes hidden in the glass. He was too afraid to touch it. When he reared his head up a little, he realized he was close to hers. He gulped harshly, but the woman took no notice. She hung up her violin and took down the one he was looking at yesterday: the WWE violin.

"This is from, if you haven't guessed, none other than Vince. I played for him once, and he loved it. So for a birthday present, he made me this. Said it cost him a hundred thousand dollars. I've been too afraid to play it, let alone take it off it's hanger. It's heavy too." She put it back carefully, making sure she didn't drop it. When it was secure, she turned back to the tall Brit, grinning. "I didn't know you were so interested in violins."

He breathed, "They're so beautiful. Just like the woman that owns them." He said the last part quietly, more to himself than her, and prayed to whatever god existed that she didn't hear him.

"Let's watch a movie!" Heath exclaimed, holding up one of the many DVDs under the TV. Hailey and Stu looked at him, and the movie in his hand. _Earth Girls are Easy_. Stu snorted, and the woman next to him flushed.

"I swear I hid that!" she grumbled, walking over to the redhead. "Do you even know what it's about?"

"Duh. Aliens and Geena Davis. Come on, let's watch it!"

She turned to PJ and he shrugged. "I've never seen it before."

"Fine. I'll put it in. Make it darker in here while I do so," she ordered. Stu sat on the loveseat as they went to work, and then Heath sat next to him. They glared at each other as Hailey sat next to PJ, setting up the movie from the long couch. Once the movie played, she snuggled up to the man next to her.

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm just a little cold now. Keep me warm?" she whispered, almost seductively to PJ's ears. He wrapped his arm around her and toed off his shoes to get comfortable. He felt eyes on him, and he turned his head slightly to see Stu glaring at him. Inwardly he smirked, and tightened his hold on the woman who fit so perfectly under his arm. All four of them got lost in the movie, almost laughing at everything. Even when Jeff Goldblum's alien tried to please Geena Davis' character. It was just too funny _not_ to laugh. Even at the end of the movie, Heath was swiping at a tear in laughter.

"You know what would be funny?" Hailey asked, giggling behind her hand, "if there was a remake, and all three of you were the aliens." All three groaned loudly, PJ also booing her. "What?"

"No. Just no." Stu shook his head with a half-smile. "Besides, why would they bother to remake it. Not a lot of people want to see it."

"What if it were more like a porn? I'm sure you would step up to the challenge then, right?" she dared, looking to the redhead.

"Well, maybe if you were Geena, and I was Jeff, sure," he answered honestly. Hailey smirked at him, getting up and walking over to him, standing in front of him.

"Is that so," she teased. Heath was genuinely fearful, completely unaware of how she would react. But he had nothing to fear, as she just jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly.

At this point, the door swung open and in came a crowd of men. John and Randy front and center. Hailey caught the careful neutrality of John's face, and the rage that lit an overwhelming fire in Randy's eyes. She carefully removed herself from the tensed man underneath her, not breaking eye contact with Randy. And it was then that her phone decided to ring loudly next to Stu. He jumped, but grabbed it and gave it to its owner.

She answered, "Sutcliffe."

"Hi Hailey. It's Steph. Tomorrow I need you to come to Connecticut. We have to go over the show, and it may take a few days to get you up to speed. I hope you didn't have anything special planned..." she said remorsefully, sounding like she didn't like the idea either.

"I never make plans, Steph; generally you or your father ruin them. I'll be there tomorrow." She watched the men around get settled, either in their rooms, the couch or in the kitchen.

"Good. Everyone should be leaving your house too. I know John and Randy have some house shows to attend, and the NXT group should be mostly going back to Tampa."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Well, the little darlings need to be tucked in," she said, soliciting various groans, "See you tomorrow."

"Good luck, Hailey."

She hung up her cell phone and looked at the men. "You have one more night with me, and then you're all leaving. So don't get too comfortable."

"Why don't we go to a club?" John suggested, looking at his watch. "It's 8:50 now, and Lee will probably take forever to get dressed like usual."

The men looked at the woman in question. She shrugged her shoulders. "How about the arcade at the mall? It sounds more fun than getting some of my expensive heels ruined by beer, piss, or whatever is on the floor."

The men collectively looked at each other in agreement. They grabbed jackets, wallets, and shoes and Hailey and company left the apartment again.

* * *

Dave & Busters nestled just above the food court in the mall, and apparently most of the men missed it. There was a movie theatre also on the other side, and an escalator took them up there. Half of the group walked over to the restaurant area to sit and eat while the rest (Hailey, PJ, Heath, Stu, and John) waltz over to the arcade area to get the cards that would hold the credits for the machines. John immediately made his way over to the racing games lined up in a row, while Heath ran to a free shooter game. PJ and Stu kept near Hailey as she made her way over to the basketball game. She slipped her card into a pocket in her skirt as she rolled up her blouse sleeves. The other two men did more-or-less the same and they all swiped to start playing. Stu had quite the advantage, as he was the tallest between the three of them, and got most of the points. Hailey made second, surprisingly, and PJ tried to keep straight-faced about it.

"How did I beat you? You're at least six feet!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face. His face twitched, still trying for neutral, but failing at the edges. She kissed his cheek gently and pulled away to wink at him.

"Well, what about a kiss for the winner, huh?" Stu commented, crossing his arms over his chest, and was a few seconds away from tapping his foot. Hailey blushed, heart racing. Her mind went back to last night, and how she just wanted it to happen again. She laughed to try to cover herself, rising up on tip toe to place her lips on his cheek. However, he moved his mouth a little closer to hers, causing her to get the corner of his lips. She shivered slightly, falling back to feet properly.

"Come on, let's go try our luck at the coin pushers."


	13. Generosity

**A/N: I had to find a way to compact four uneventful days into a quick recap, so I thought an email updating Vince was creative and good enough. Then we can get back to the fun stuff, okay? Oh, and remember, I'm going by their real names.**

_McMahon,_

_I've been through about six meetings in four days about your damn show. I almost strangled someone. I get the basis and what you want to happen. I honestly think it's unfair how you've set everything up, but I guess we shall see._

_I can appreciate the pro's poll. Besides the loose scripts, I can appreciate the fact that you're leaving it up to each man's trainer to honestly come forth and pick their favorite. I think you've picked a decent bunch, and I have made sure I keep an eye on Ryan, Tyrone, and Kevin and see if they improve at all. Heath also seems to be teetering on the edge, but hopefully his personality will shine through. I honestly have no idea how the "corn-bred" gimmick came to being for Ryan, but if he would be like an emotionless wrecking ball, he would have this competition in the bag. Heath can definitely get heat with what he's doing too. Kevin has a bit of an ego on him, and Tyrone just doesn't seem to care._

_I have talked to the men and told them the line up for this upcoming show. I hate that most of the time slots are covered in RAW rewinds, and SmackDown clips, rather than the men showing their stuff in the ring. Honestly, they need more screen time with less things to inhibit them. If I could get into the production booth, I would make sure there would be minimum shit interfering. So lock it up, or I will come huffing and puffing._

_Anyway, the first match will have David pitted against Fred, with both of their pros on the sidelines. Fred wins. I have Kevin going head to head with Stu, a squash match, as ordered by you. Also with their pros. And the final match is going to be a tag team; Darren and Ryan versus Matt and Paul Jr. The latter wins. _

_I know you think Kevin's gimmick is weak, same for Tyrone and Ryan, but instead of getting rid of them within the first few episodes, why not wait until maybe 10 weeks in or so? And maybe add in some stupid challenges, maybe as a fan service thing. _

_Your Faithful Assistant,_

_Hailey Sutcliffe_

_P.S. I want a raise._

* * *

On Monday, Hailey was finally allowed to get back on the road. John and Randy blew up her phone over the past four days, and frankly, she didn't want to see them. The only person she wanted to see was Jake. And it was for purely selfish reasons.

All of the NXT men were ready to go while some RAW superstars were missing. Some pros haven't even showed up yet, and that made Hailey worried. John wasn't there, and neither was Chris, or Mike. They had two hours to get there, but still Hailey worried on. To take her mind off of things, she found Jake Hager all by himself in a big locker room.

"Do you have the time?" she asked him coyly, leaning up against a locker, eying his naked chest and profile.

"You have a watch on," he said, trying to cover his lisp by drawling slowly, also looking her up and down.

"I didn't mean that kind of time," she winked, walking towards him slowly, deliberately, and finally stood before him. She watched as the man's eyes darkened in lust, his tongue running slowly over his bottom lip. Before Jake could do a thing, Hailey held his chin between her fingers, her mouth hovering so close to his that his eyes fluttered shut. She loved having such a strong effect on the man, and he affected her just the same as there was a delicious tightening between her thighs. Her lips pressed gently to his, and it began as a chaste thing, so innocent and pure. But when Jake went to touch her hip, lay his large hand on her, it started to get heated, tainted by uncontrollable lust and desire.

Hailey's hand lowered to his chest, stroking his smooth skin, as her other hand decided to tangle in his blonde hair. He growled, something that he did often because she loved it when he did so. Today was no exception. She moaned into his mouth as Jake's hand seized her leg, pulling it up to his hip so he could rub his groin against hers. She pushed her own hips into his, causing him to drop her leg and roughly pull her skirt off. Attempting to do the same with his pants, but getting pulled away from the button, Hailey found herself shirtless in about three seconds.

Now that some of her chest was free, Jake kissed and licked the top of her breasts while his fingers sensually slipped down to her small red panties. He rubbed her through them and growled, "Four days too long?"

"Much too long," she replied in a whimper. Jake smirked, quite happy that she came to him for release instead of someone else.

"Take your bra off, and we can get things started," he drawled slowly again. Her eyes grew dangerously dark as her arms went behind her to free the hooks keeping her breasts trapped. She slid the straps down her shoulders, all while watching the man in front of her, and dropped the piece of red fabric to the ground. It was then that Jake realized she wore the lingerie that he had bought her. "Very clever."

She smiled at him as he took his own clothes off. Her eyes swept over the room to find a metal folding chair set up near an empty locker. When all of Jake's clothing came off, she led him backwards and sat him down. A hiss escaped his lips from the coolness of the metal, but that didn't stop him from slipping off Hailey's panties. Or taking a hard nipple into his mouth to suck harshly. Or spreading her legs to run his fingers up her inner thigh, higher to other places. He reveled in both her gasp and the wetness his fingers found. She was always so wet for him.

Hailey tenderly ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair, biting her lip. She moaned gently as he slipped his finger inside her. She was more than ready for what Jake had to offer. His nose trailed down the valley of her breasts, his mouth and tongue licking and tasting her delectable skin.

She pulled him up by his hair, saying, "I haven't had any kind of sexual interaction in almost five days. Fuck me now, and fuck me good." Stepping around his legs, she bent down to kiss his lips before straddling his lap. He pulled her to his chest, the rub of her breasts illiciting a groan from him. Jake pulled away from her lips to rest his forehead against hers. He then reached down to his pants conveniently placed at his feet and took a condom out of one of his back pockets.

"Good thinking, Jake," she whispered, thrusting her groin against his.

"Your policy, Lee," he retorted, lisp stronger since he wasn't trying to cover it. He tore at the packet with his teeth and took the latex out, unrolling it down his thick shaft. "Ready."

Hailey smiled at him and kissed his lips, taking his erection in her hand to line him up to her entrance. He slid right into her with only a little bit of resistance. She moaned into his mouth and he poked his tongue in, fighting hers as he gripped her hips hungrily. She fought to move up and down on him, his grip on her hips inconveniently keeping her in place.

He pulled away to say "Let me" and he dictated how she would move with his hands still holding her hips. Up and down, up and down, up and down. Hailey writhed against him as he sucked at her neck, plunging deeper within her, almost reaching the end of her. Jake groaned and let her finally have free reign as he ran his hands up her back, caressing her beautiful skin. She bounced on his cock, swiveling her hips ever so slightly so that he would touch all of her, making her cry out, head back, nails digging into the man's skin.

"Oh god, I'm coming!" Jake exclaimed, using his leg strength to bounce her even higher, finally hitting her so deeply he bumped her cervix. Hailey cried out, her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulder. Collapsing against him, he wrapped his arms around her, attempting to catch his breath. She pulled back slightly to kiss him gingerly.

"I needed that. Thank you, Jake," she said, breathless.

"It was my pleasure," he groaned out. Hailey smiled at him before lifting herself off of him, hissing when he completely left her body, and tracked down all her clothing. The thoroughly-fucked man just stayed on the chair, watching, trying to regain a normal semblance of breathing. However, he quietly slipped off the used condom and threw it haphazardly into a trash bin. Hailey had her undergarments on by now, and was working on her shirt, when Jake finally stood.

Her eyes were then filled with his lean and muscled body, and she couldn't help herself from biting her lip in lust. He strutted over, knowing his hold on her, before kissing her sweetly and picking up his own clothing. She laughed heartily, throwing her head back as he joined in with her.

* * *

The NXT locker room was just as tiny as the arena last week. Eight men were shoved into it, and Hailey wondered how they were able to move around without some weird accidental touching happening. Most of the men were dressed when she walked in unannounced, except PJ and Ryan, both of whom were just in their briefs and boxers respectively.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted, patting Fred's shoulder, as he was closest to her, and smiling at the room. "We have a good show in store. I've been told that you guys have been doing well during practice. I'm sorry I haven't been here, but that wasn't my fault."

Someone shorted, possibly at the 'wasn't my fault' part, but she ignored it. "Where have you been?" Heath asked.

"Connecticut. I had to get up to speed about the show. And it took a long time, too," she answered, sitting down next to Fred.

"And how did tha' go?" Stu asked, who looked very upset. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, as it seemed his anger rolled off him in waves.

Instead of answering him, she inquired, "Are you alright, Stu? You seem, ah, tense."

He stiffened, surprised at her ability to read him that easily. And he wouldn't tell her. He didn't want her to know that he was looking for her earlier. He just didn't think he'd find her fucking someone, let alone _Jake_, in a locker room. He squared his shoulders.

"I'm fine. Just worry about tonight."

That statement felt like a stab to the heart, but she immediately covered, looking at the other men with a smile. "And worried I have! Everyone is finally here, so we can get to business. David," she said, pointing at him, "you are against Fred first, so if you have any concerns, tell me now. Otherwise, all of you better get ready and get to the gorilla position. But, Bennett, you come with me."

She stood and walked to the door, waiting for the other man, who looked like a deer in the headlights. He nervously got up and followed her, grabbing his coat on the way. The door closed behind them, and she looked up at him suspiciously.

"There must be something wrong. I can feel it. You can tell me; I won't tell a soul." She studied him as she said it, watching his eyes trail to the floor.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Clipped response.

She couldn't help herself at this point – she _had_ to touch him. She slowly lifted her hand to his arm, and gently wrapped her fingers around as much of his bicep as she could. She squeezed reassuringly, hoping it would show support. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Just...don't think you have to go through what you're going through alone."

If Stu could have died after she touched him like that, he would of, but after she said that, he was just dead. He couldn't recall a time that an almost stranger made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, just by words and a small touch.

"Thank you," he muttered, pulling her into a hug. His chin rested on the top of her head quite comfortably, and he almost forgot that he had to go soon. Hailey was in no rush to end the embrace, and mindlessly began to rub small circles into his back. She then realized that her face was pressed against his bare chest, and she very much wanted to kiss and lick where she could reach. Unfortunately, Stu kissed the top of her head and stepped back, not noticing her enlarged pupils and red face. He walked off to the curtain, leaving the woman standing there, decidedly unfulfilled.


	14. Favorites

Hailey stood at the gorilla position waiting for the cues from the camera crew. Ron Killings stood with his rookie, chatting with him about some moves he should do to make sure he doesn't mess up. John and Fred were more-or-less doing the very same thing. They seemed to be joking around a little bit more, though, and Hailey made sure to keep an eye on them. She didn't want any funny business tonight.

When John saw her, his eyes lit up like fireworks in a dark night sky. He hated being so far away from her for a long time, and for him, four days were pretty long. Fred noticed his mentor looking at his boss. He clapped him on the back with a chuckle.

"So, what kind of history do you and Hailey have, huh?" he asked slyly, expecting some crazy kinky shit. John's face immediately shut down.

"Nothing. Don't think that I haven't tried, but I got nothing. I generally try to keep away from fucking co-workers anyhow," he replied, his face falling to almost a lost look. He decided to keep the blow job last week to himself; something he could prize.

"You like her that much?" Fred asked quietly, looking over to view the woman in question's profile.

"Yeah."

By this time, David and Ron walked down to the ring to the latter's theme. David kept it aloof and uninterested as he walked down compared to Ron's enthusiastic rapping. By the time they reached the ring, Hailey was waving on John and Fred, who happened to keep their entrance playful and warm. Hailey smiled as she watched from the screen, watching Fred enter the ring.

She told the tech guys to keep her updated as she took her assigned headset to put over her head and rest around her neck. She walked off to find Mike and Kevin near the EMT room, when Kevin was going to get taped up around the ribs for the next match. A cameraman set up his equipment quietly while the other two joked around.

"You two alright?" she asked, looking more at Mike than Kevin. Mike would be talking more, so he was more likely to mess up if he wasn't comfortable. He nodded at her as Kev gave her googly eyes. She pulled Mike aside and asked, "How is he? Has he calmed down at all?"

He shook his head, "No. He's still really cocky and full of himself. In all honesty, I'm starting to get sick of him."

"Think you can last another ten weeks with him?" she inquired with a look of apology on her face. She felt bad that he was stuck with him.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I can try for you, Lee. I might punch him though. Or..." he said, his face sliding into one of his signature smirks, "you can fuck me to make it up to me."

"Deal," she quickly answered, "I don't need him to get a black eye, just in case he doesn't get hit in the face on tv." She kissed his lips lightly before leaving to go back to the gorilla position. In about five more minutes, Fred would have won the match and celebrated a little with John before going to the back and a quick promo with Mike and Kevin.

Stu versus Kevin was after that little promo, and she wanted to make sure Stu was ready, and that Chris got his commentary down. She couldn't say that she was looking forward to seeing Chris, after the way he treated poor Barbie. She quickly swallowed her distaste as said men came into her view. They were chatting cordially, Stu with his jacket laying across his broad shoulders, and Chris with a suit on and title on his shoulder.

"Hey, guys, are you two all set? You know your commentary?" she asked quickly of Chris.

"Yes-"

"Good, Stu, how about your match? Any concerns, problems?"

"I'm alright, thank you. I shouldn't have too much of a problem tonight," he answered, his eyes questioning. He didn't understand why Hailey quickly cut off his pro, but he was curious about it. "Can I talk to her alone, Jericho?"

"Yeah, whatever man," Chris sneered, walking away a bit. Now Stu was really curious.

"So, what happened between the two of you? I thought you were on friendly terms with him?"

Hailey rolled her eyes. "He prides himself on his conservatism. A Republican against gay marriage. Gay adoption, abortion and even women who sleep around. He had an affair with Barbie about two years ago, wife and three beautiful kids at home, and he was shacking with her. I don't hold anything against Barbie; she pledged no vows to a significant other. It's him. I've never slept with him because of all the things I said before. He's a piece of trash." Her voice was low and quiet, so Stu had to move in to hear her. When she stopped speaking to take a breath, she noticed that he was a lot closer than before.

Her face flushed red and looked into the British man's face. He looked somewhat shocked, possibly about either not knowing that about his pro, or the honesty that spewed from her own mouth. Even Hailey was surprised with herself.

"Wow," Stu whistled, still not giving her any space to breathe, "Good things to know, I suppose." He winked down at her and smiled. Hailey couldn't help smiling back at him. Then realization dawned on him, "You said he didn't like 'women who sleep around.' Does that mean—"

"He doesn't like me? Exactly. He'd only like me as long as I fuck him. I get the same treatment as Barb, and I haven't even slept with him."

Stu shook his head silently, glaring at his pro. _So what if she sleeps around? At least she's clean about it. I just wish she'd sleep with me_, he thought guiltily. He looked down at Hailey again, taking in her lovely dark hair, her eyes, her fingers as she pulled some wisps of hair behind her ear.

Mike and Kevin finally came to the gorilla position, the entrances about to start. She ushered Stu over to the curtain and the rookie and pro walked out together to Jericho's theme. The former went into the ring while the latter walked over to the commentary booth.

In the back, Hailey turned on her heel as Kevin walked out, by himself, to get completely squashed by Stu. She made her way to the back of the arena to the gym area.

In the gym, a camera was set on Heath and Jason, but not rolling. The men weren't doing much of anything either, waiting for their cues.

"Doing alright, you two?" she asked walking over to them. Heath beamed up at her from his seat on the weight machine, while Jay grabbed her by the waist to bend her backwards and kiss her nicely. "Jay!"

"What? I haven't seen you in awhile," he grinned. Heath wasn't beaming now. She playfully punched his shoulder and sat down next to the redheaded rookie, rubbing his shoulder slightly.

"Are you all set for your promo later?" she questioned.

"Uh huh. We've been practicing," he said, his accent thick and almost sultry when he spoke.

"Good, because Stu's match should be relatively quick," she said, patting his shoulder before standing up. She quickly kissed Jay's cheek before leaving the gym.

Heath turned to his pro once she left his view and asked, "So you fuck her too?"

Jay seemed taken aback. "Every once in awhile, sure. We've known each other for a long time." He studied his rookie, realizing that the younger man was jealous. "Don't worry, you'll get your time soon." He chuckled as the cameraman told them to get ready.

Hailey made her way over to the interviewing area quickly to talk to Hardy and PJ, and also Striker because he had to make sure to ask the proper questions. The men were waiting around, since they had five minutes to wait.

Once PJ saw her, his face lit up brightly. His pro even noticed his change; he felt it before he saw him. He shook his head as his rookie and his boss hugged.

"How are you, my favorite South African?" she asked with a grin, pulling away from the man in her arms.

"I'm doing well, boss," he replied with an equally smug grin, keeping his hands on her waist, "how are you?"

"I'll be better once this is over. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on and it's going to be an utter nightmare. Luckily production knows what they're doing, and I made sure they only worried about NXT. They only have maybe three very short recaps of RAW and Smackdown. And-"

PJ hugged her again to hush her. "I get it. You're busy. Would you rather want to go out with me tonight instead?" He asked, pulling away from her to scratch his head almost shyly.

"I would love to, but I just have so much crap to do. Do you want to hang out in my hotel room instead? I mean, I can go pick up a few things, like snacks and beer or whatever and you can help with my work..."

"Alright guys, get ready. Ms. Sutcliffe you need to get out of the way," a cameraman interrupted, waving her to the side. Hailey put her hands up in the air in defeat and retreated a bit. She saw PJ nod his head at her quickly before he fell into character. So much for making sure they were ready.

She walked off towards the offices, where she knew Vince would be, possibly along with Hunter. But, unfortunately, she didn't make it that far.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" someone yelled behind her. She turned to see Ryan. "Aren't you gonna wish us luck?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "You don't need luck, Ryan. It isn't you getting pinned tonight!" Walking away from him, she waved over her shoulder and walked into the main office. No one was there. She shrugged and walked back out to bump into someone incredibly pale. Hailey looked up and smiled automatically, knowing who it was.

"Ah thought Ah would find ya here," Stephen greeted, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. If her arms weren't pinned to her sides, she would have returned it. "Ah missed ya."

"I missed you too, Ste. Taking it easy, I hope?" she asked as he let her go. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her.

"Ah need ya, 'Ailey," he whispered into her ear, running his fingers up her spine. She shivered and slowly let him go, biting her lip.

"As much as I'd love to, I have a show to run. How about after? Before your match, and if you're lucky, after too," she grinned cheekily. Ste pushed her up against the wall, clearly annoyed with her playfulness. He kissed her gently, cupping her face in his hands. Hailey took his waist and kissed back, licking at his sweet lips and plunging her tongue into his mouth when he opened it.

"Find me as soon as ya finish work," he whispered, pulling away from her and walked down the hall. She watched him go, biting her lip and watching his ass all the way down before he turned out of her sight.

About a minute of wandering around, attempting to find someone that had executive powers, Hailey's headset clicked on.

"_Hailey?_"

"Go for Hailey," she answered, flipping the little switch on the pack attached to the hem of her skirt.

"_I need you to come down to the trailer. I need to ask you for your opinion_," the voice said. She checked her watch and found that she had at least ten minutes before she had to get her ass back to get the men set up. The tag team match should almost be underway, and she wasn't needed for that. She rushed to the back, pulling her headset off her ears and knocking at the door.

Joe, the main tech producer, welcomed her in and pulled a seat out next to Vince.

"Hello assistant," he greeted when she sat down, "I have 8 videos of each rookie, and I want to know who do you think the WWE Universe should get to know first. They need to be evenly spread out over this and next week's episode, and I want to know what you want to be as a replay."

Hailey took a deep breath and let it out of her nose. "Well, Stu should definitely be introduced this week, and Ryan. I think people would be interested in Heath as well, and I know the chicks will dig PJ. So that will evenly split it four for four this week and next week. As to the order they go in, I have no idea. I have a feeling you want to get Stu out in the open, of course, knowing your love for tall muscular men," she chuckled, getting whacked on the head with a roll of papers. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, implying I'm a homosexual." Vince glared at her over his spectacles, turning back to the screen as Hailey rubbed her head. "What about the replays that you don't want me to include? For RAW and Smackdown?"

"I don't care. As long as they are limited to thirty seconds long," she said, standing up. PJ's match just finished, with him pinning down Darren, in a most regal position. A quick check of her watch showed that it was time to go. "Well, I'll see you later Vince."

"Keep up the good work!"

Hailey took off her heels to run to the interviewing area and smacked right into Stu once there. He caught her before she could ungracefully fall to the ground, and he pulled her to him.

"You need to start watching where you're going, Lee," he grinned, and she was a little taken aback at him calling her "Lee". _Just not used to it from his mouth_.

"Thanks, Stu," she said, noticing he was still sweaty from his match, even though she figured he wouldn't break a sweat from just flinging Kevin around. Six men, excluding Stu, lined up and Carlito stood to the side, throwing an apple up and down. "You all ready?" The men nodded, and she quietly asked the man with the apple, "So which one?"

"The redhead," Carlito whispered back. She broke out in a smile and pat his shoulder.

The camera started rolling as Striker spoke, the camera panning around the men surrounding him, as Carlito walked into frame. He looked at all the men, taking a bite of his apple, and spit it at poor Heath. Carlito said his trademark "That's cool" and walked out of frame again and Heath finally kicked in.

"That's cool? That's _cool_? Is that all – you gunna walk away from me? That's _cool_?!"

"That's NXT," Striker said and the camera fades out. Hailey went to Heath with a towel and helped him get the pieces of apple and spit off him.

"You did great, Heath," she congratulated, giving him the towel so he could get the pieces that she missed.

"Thanks, Lee," he said, "so what are you doing after the show?" He grinned at her, wiping under his chin.

"Lots of work, my dear. And I have to stay a little later so while you guys get to go back to the hotel, I'm stuck here to take care of a few things. I have a ton of paperwork to deal with, and most of it is probably going to follow me to the next hotel too."

He pouted, "do you want some company in your hotel room tonight?"

"Maybe tomorrow night. I can give you all of my attention then," she winked, causing the pout to leave Heath's face to be replaced with a smirk. She started to walk away.

"I'm holding you to it!"

"Perfect!"


	15. Vince's Wet Dream

As promised, Hailey stayed behind, partly for business, partly for pleasure. Stephen had his own locker room tonight, which suited them well for their intentions. She found his name on the door, and knocked. No answer. The door pushed open without turning the door knob, and she got worried. She peeked her head through, but there was no one in there.

"Did he have a match first?" she asked quietly to herself, trying to listen for a shower. She mentally slapped her forehead. "Dark match hasn't started yet..."

She closed the door and decided to wait for a few minutes. The only person she saw happened to be John, and that was only because his locker room sat right next to Ste's.

"Hey, Lee, what're you doing? Waiting for me?" he grinned, hugging her in proper greeting. She hugged back and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"I see enough of you. I'm actually looking for Stephen. Have you seen him?"

Hailey didn't fail to see his face fall. She really hated when he did that. The difference between him and the rest of the locker room (minus Randy, of course) was that John and her were _friends_, while the rest of the locker room (again minus Randy) were _friendly_. Those were totally different things, and she hated that he didn't understand that. He never really had to in his own life, but his philosophy of not shitting where he eats, so to speak, is kind of what Hailey does. John and Randy are in her inner circle, and going by the analogy, she eats there. In a way.

"No, I haven't actually. I was just about to leave too," he said, pulling his suitcase out from behind him.

"Well, it's been ten minutes," she said, checking her watch, "I think I'll go with you. Let me grab my stuff?" John smiled and took her hand and they both walked to the now empty NXT locker room, where she stored her briefcase and small suitcase.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hotel," he said, taking her hand again.

"Good. I took a taxi here and I really don't want to call another."

John's car, as predicted, was a sports car: a Maserati. He opened the trunk and fit their stuff in before they got in and drove off.

"You know, I've been thinking about you a lot," John said, stealing glances at the woman next to him.

"That doesn't sound very surprising," she joked, putting her hand over his on the clutch.

He entwined their fingers before saying, "Last week, in the closet. I just – I just can't get over it." She groaned, but he continued, "Hear me out, first. They haven't been sexual thoughts, really. Okay, maybe just a little bit. But I just felt so connected to you, on a deeper level."

"If you want to get technical, we were connected. By dick and mouth. And vagina and mouth. Oh look, we're connected now," she said gesturing at their hands.

"You know what I mean," he scowled, "I think we would be good together."

"John, listen to yourself!" John pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and parked in a space near the entrance, turning off the car. She pulled her hand away from his to gesticulate wildly. "You like to screw around, I like to screw around. We can't be monogamous. We both know each other well enough to know that it wouldn't work."

"First off," John started, starting to get frustrated, "There are such things as open relationships," to which Hailey snorted, "and I know for a fact you can be monogamous. Hey, remember Dave? And I dated a girl a few years ago and didn't fuck around behind her back once. I've fucked plenty of women and not let emotions get in the way. I can handle myself. You're just so afraid of something that isn't going to happen, that I wouldn't let happen."

Hailey sighed through her nose, "I hate to bring other men into this, but Randy would, for a fact, kill you."

"I can handle him too." John looked at her so meaningfully, that she flinched.

"Let's finish this talk another day, okay? I have a lot of paperwork to do and not much time to get it done." Just as she was about to slide out of the car, John grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. He had her in such a tight grip, she couldn't fight out of it. She did have to admit that John's lips were wonderful, amazingly soft, and she could feel the power in his body through his mouth.

He pulled away to mumble, "tell me you didn't feel a thing and I'll leave you alone."

"One, that's unfair. Two, your lips are amazing, yes. Three, that's considered sexual assault. Four, I hate you," she rattled off, still in John's grip. He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room." They both slid out on either side of the car and grabbed their things. They walked into the hotel really close together, but not holding hands like they were in the arena. Making their way through the lobby, they entered the elevator that took them to their floor. John's room, as usual, was next to hers so to keep him safe from sneaky fan girls.

"Good night, John," she said, smiling at her friend.

John kissed her lightly, whispering his wish for sweet dreams, and left into his room. Hailey went into her own and threw her briefcase on the small table to her right, and sat on the couch to take her heels off. She grabbed the list of room numbers and dialed the room that PJ was staying in and waited two rings before someone picked up.

"_Hello_?" No mistaking this man's voice.

"Hi Stu. Is PJ there?"

"_Yeah, sure, hold on a mo._" There was a fumbling as Hailey fanned herself after talking to the Brit. Just listening to his voice got her bothered.

"_Hailey_?"

"Hi PJ, I'm in my room now if you still wish to hang out. I'm just going to take a shower eventually, so come by at any time. You should know where my room is."

"_Absolutely. I'll be there in about ten_."

"Good. I'll be waiting," she said, almost seductively, before hanging up.

PJ, in his room, gulped before hanging up his phone. If he ever had a chance, this is it. He turned to look at his friend, who clearly wanted answers.

"She just wants to talk to me about my match and the promo that I pulled. Probably criticizing it anyway," he answered uncomfortably. "I'm really anxious about her chewing me out; can you stop with the look?"

"What exactly did she say?" Stu asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She said, 'I need to talk to you PJ, please come by my room in ten minutes,'" he lied, sitting on the couch.

"Then why don't I go with you?" He clearly thought he had PJ in a good spot, and he had a smug grin on his face.

"Fine. I'm going to leave in five minutes."

* * *

Contrary to the men's belief that she would either be in the shower when they got to her door or out and walking around in a towel, Hailey sat at the small four-chair table doing paperwork. When they knocked, she called them in, her eyes still focused on the papers in front of her. When she heard two pairs of feet, she looked up and her face grew hot. Clearly, Hailey wasn't expecting Stu in the slightest.

"Hello. I see you brought a guest to the paperwork party," she said, sending a look to the only intended guest, and looked back at Stu.

"He wanted to hear your comments on the promo I had," PJ explained, giving emphasis to certain words, hoping she would get the point. She glanced at him questioningly, but seemed to get it. She made an attempt to shuffle some papers together before getting up.

"Sit down on the couch; we can talk there. Want anything to drink?"

"A water would be great," Stu said, sitting down in one of the chairs, his friend nodding his head in agreement.

"Sure. I should have some cold water in the fridge," she mused, going to the fridge and checking. She bent over to grab them, and behind her, the men were trying to get a good look before she turned around. Almost comically, they turned away when she straightened up and walked back over to give them their bottles.

"So, Stu are you here to hear about your match too?" She sat on the couch next to PJ, wishing she changed into pajamas or yoga pants at least.

"If you want to talk about how awesome I was, sure," he grinned, eliciting an eye roll from her.

"Oh yes, you are so good. We should bow before your wrestling godliness."

"Don't be cheeky, girl."

She turned away from his smile and looked at PJ. She put her feet into his lap, trying to get comfortable against the arm rest. "I think you did pretty well. You spoke clearly and concise. You need to stop looking at the camera though. You don't want to break their fantasy world by looking at it."

PJ laughed and placed a hand over her ankle. "So I did okay? Other than shattering people's dreams, I mean?"

"You did well. You looked good too, so that helps your case," she laughed, watching a grin split his face and his eyes shoot to Stu in a competitive way.

"So what about me, Lee?" the man behind her asked.

"Well, from what I saw, you did better than average. Unfortunately, I couldn't watch the entire thing -"

"So you missed practically all of it?" he asked, and he sounded hurt. She felt struck by...something, and turned to gaze at him. He definitely looked hurt.

"Well, I had a job to do. Apparently Kevin's ego has gotten too big for his britches so I had to talk to Mike. He's getting the brunt of the bullshit and I had to make sure he wasn't about to kill him. I've heard nothing but good things about you, Stu, so I wasn't too worried," she paused, his face still stricken, "I knew you would do a great job. Ya gunna go fah, kid."

Stu finally laughed, his face relaxing. Even PJ laughed, rubbing her ankle, making her groan.

"Don't stop, PJ. That feels wonderful. I could use a personal slave; I should start taking applications for a full-time slave."

"I aim to please," he grinned, "and I will submit my application as soon as I find out what my future employer needs to know."

Stu felt a tingle go down his spine after hearing her groan. If she were just about any other female, he would've fucked her by now, but he felt something different when it came to her. He sincerely hoped it wasn't the flowers and chocolate variety.

"Well, you're definitely on the top of my list," she said with a chuckle, "Is there anything else you guys need? People giving you shit?" She dropped her head back on the arm of the couch to look at Stu upside down.

"Besides the tiny locker room, everyone's been quite cordial surprisingly. We were told horror stories in FCW about that. Hazing rituals and all that rubbish," he replied, stretching his legs.

"That was Batista and Randy, actually. They were the only ones to do that. Since they are split up now, Randy just keeps it to the Divas. I've tried to put him in line a few times but, you know, it's difficult to tell a child what to do."

PJ moved his attentions to her other ankle and she groaned again.

"If I'm honest, I think you two have the most to offer. I think you'll both be up there for a long time. Even Vince is impressed with you two."

"What about you? What do you think of us?" Stu asked, and not entirely meaning in a wrestling aspect. He really wanted to know what she thought of _him_, not so much his wrestling. He wasn't even sure if he was worth her time, since she has a history of not settling down. He knew he would at least have a chance to have sex with her, but something at the back of his brain said _flowers and chocolate_.

PJ thought almost the same thing, looking at Hailey while rubbing circles on her feet. He's had no-strings-attached sex before, but he didn't think he could do that with her. He could try, but he didn't really think he could keep his head in her "game" so to speak.

"Personally, I think you have the most potential," she said, looking at Stu with a hard look, "because you know how to handle yourself in the ring. Since you're just a brawler, you won't throw your back out like PJ can. You have the physique and speech skills to rival Vince's wet dream. And don't laugh at that; I'm serious.

"Also, PJ, your moves are refreshing, your accent is lovely, and your face is pretty. I mean, sorry that's not wrestling related," she joked, PJ chuckling at her, "but you have moves that no one else can do. Your talent is out there for everyone to see. It's just a matter of how much talking time you can get in to plead your case. Even if you don't win, I think most of you will have a permanent place in this business."

It was silent for a few minutes; the men took in her honest words while Hailey thought to add more, but shouldn't.

"Would you guys mind if I take a shower? I feel greasy and sweaty." PJ relinquished his hold on her feet as she got up.

"PJ and I will leave you to it. Thanks for your time, Lee," Stu said, also getting up. She smiled warmly at him and desperately wanted to touch him. They awkwardly shook hands before PJ swept her into a hug. She pushed a string of kisses onto his cheek, like a mother would a child, and watched them leave.

Going into the bathroom, she turned the water on lava hot before emptying her bladder and putting her hair up, since it was still relatively clean. She undressed and hopped in once it was satisfyingly hot enough. She shivered despite the heat, thinking about the men under her guidance. She would fuck three of them without a thought, she had to admit. Ryan and Fred had a good chance with her too. Kevin would need to swallow his fucking ego if he wanted to get anywhere with her, and David and Tyrone didn't seem interested in her either, which was mutual.

Then her thoughts turned to her show. _Her_ show. She had a few ideas of her own for NXT, and she hoped that Vince would love them. Mostly some fan service things that she already brought to his attention.

She finally hopped out of the shower, drying herself off with a nearby towel. She wrapped herself in it and walked over to her bed. Her eyes drifted to the door connecting John and Randy's room to hers. She then wondered if it was open. She knocked on the wall, where she knew their beds would be, and got a knock back.

The connecting door opened on one side, and she smiled before going over to get the other side. She could only imagine John's face expecting it open, but then just a door filled his vision.

"Lee," he greeted, leaning against the door frame, taking the towel in. "You aren't wearing anything under that, are you?"

"Nope," she answered, also leaning on the door frame. "Is Randy in there?" She peeked around John to find two empty beds and she couldn't hear a shower running.

"I haven't seen him. His shit ain't here either. I wouldn't be surprised if he were trying to catch some tail for the night."

Just as he said that, the door opened to cackling and female giggling.

"He found one," John said, rolling his eyes. "Mind if I bunk with you?"

"Not at all," she said, moving aside to let him in. She closed her side and locked it. She didn't need whatever conquest he had for the night also try to come in and sleep with John. She was surprised, however, that he didn't want to stay in there and possibly get some action later.

It didn't take long before Randy started to get overly noisy. Hailey and John walked into the living room portion and sat on the couch. Randy would be done in half an hour. Hopefully.

"I heard talking in here earlier. Who came by?"

"Stu and PJ came to talk to me about their match and promo, respectively. They hung out -"

"Did you fuck them yet?" he tried to say nonchalantly, but Hailey laid a heated glare on him.

"So help me god I will bitch slap you -"

"Sorry Lee! You know how I feel! I can't help but ask -"

"It's none of your business!"

"I know that!"

"Then leave it alone!" She huffed a growl and crossed her arms over her chest. They were silent for a little bit, still listening to the banging against the wall in the bedroom.

"So...you wanna make out?" he asked out of the blue. Hailey rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to change," she said, getting up. John got up fast.

"I'll help."

At her suitcase – usually unpacked by now – she pulled out a big t-shirt and panties. She dropped her towel, well aware that John was gawking at her from behind, and slipped the panties up her legs. She turned slightly, again, well aware that John was seeing more than he should have been, and asked in his direction "what are you doing tomorrow?"

His mouth was dry. He couldn't readily answer her. He made an attempt and could only choke out a sigh. The shirt was on her by now, but he still couldn't get his mouth to work. This was the most he's ever seen of her naked.

"Working out," he finally got out. She laughed and hugged him to her chest, running her nose over his fuzzy hair.

"Come on; let's go to bed."


	16. John Cena's Girlfriend

Hailey woke up to knocking on the outside door, and she blearily looked over John to see the clock. _Eight o'clock? Jesus, it's too fucking early. _She stumbled out of bed to walk to the door and opened it wide.

Stu, Heath, and PJ were standing there, looking like rays of sunshine, and they all smiled at her. She immediately slammed the door shut.

"Oh come on!" Heath shouted, "We wanna take you out for breakfast!"

She opened the door again, only to slam it shut again. She went back to bed, crawling over John.

"What was that?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing, spoon me and go back to sleep," she ordered, turning on her side so he could snuggle up to her back. He tucked his hand under her breast, something she lets him do every once in a while. This happened to be one of those whiles.

Outside the door, PJ jiggled the door knob and found it to be open. Heath and Stu looked at each other before following PJ inside. He peeked around the corner and wasn't expecting anyone else in there with her. Jealousy bubbled in his stomach. When Stu peered around the corner, he felt the same reaction. But he knew better; she wouldn't let John have sex with her.

Heath dropped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. The other two also sat on the couch to wait.

The sounds coming from the TV ruined any chance of falling back to sleep. "I'm going to kill them."

"You're the boss," John grumbled against her neck, also bugged by the TV. "What did they want from you?"

"Breakfast, apparently."

"Just make some moaning sounds. I'm sure they'll respect space when someone's having sex." This sounded like something he would say when he was high. She knew that the men knew she wouldn't sleep with John, so they would probably laugh in his face. She wanted to shield him at least a little in that respect.

"I'm just going to get up. I want to get a head start on my day, as I promised myself last night," she huffed, pulling herself from his grip. He lay on his back with a sigh.

"Will I be able to sleep with you again tonight?" he asked, his eyes following her as she walked to the bathroom. She shrugged, really not sure who would be getting her attention tonight. Possibly Heath, now that she thought of it, since she promised him yesterday.

Usually, it was a quick fuck and they were gone shortly after. Those that stayed were people like Jason, Matt, Ste, Mike, and Jake. They loved the after-sex cuddling just as much as the sex. She didn't know what kind of lover Heath was, or even PJ or Stu for that matter.

"I'll knock if I'm alone, okay?" Hailey quickly went to the bathroom and then confronted the men sitting on her couch. "You guys are assholes."

"We only wanted to take you out for breakfast," PJ explained, "to thank you for being such a hands-on boss." The other two snickered. "We honestly thought you would be up."

"I would have been, if Randy wasn't banging the bed against the wall next door like his life depended on it. John slept in here with me because he didn't want to deal with it." Hailey sat almost on top of Heath, and asked, "Do you have training today or is it your day off?"

Stu answered for them, "We do, but that isn't until noon."

"So you should come with us to eat breakfast. There's a Denny's just two blocks down the street from here," Heath said, feeling the heat radiating off her body.

"Does that invitation extend to John as well?" she asked, watching the men hesitate in their answer. "Or should I tell him you're kidnapping me?"

"He can come, but we aren't paying for him," Stu said haughtily.

"O-kay? Let me change." She removed herself from Heath's side and walked back into the bedroom. She pulled some jeans out of her suitcase and a shirt and the bra from yesterday. John was still laying in bed when she slipped her jeans on.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sitting up.

"Breakfast." She pulled her sleep shirt over her head – giving John a fantastic view – and hooked her bra before slipping the straps up her arms. John tried to ingrain that image into his brain; in the five years he's known her, she never dressed in front of him. The morning wood he calmed down suddenly came back in full force. He groaned falling back on the bed.

"Why do you do this to me, Lee?"

"What? Taunt you with breakfast? Come on; you're half invited." She left the room, pulling her shirt on while walking. She raked her fingers through her hair and grabbed her room key and cell phone, the men on the couch slowly getting up. John came out of the bedroom dressed, and in a decent mood. He shook hands with them before they all grabbed coats and left.

They walked down the street in good spirits; it was warm and wonderful and bright. Compared to Rhode Island, currently iced over and snowing again, Washington was chilly, but it was just a bit too warm for snow. Everything glistened with melting snow.

John clung to Hailey, since he really didn't know these guys that she clearly knew well enough. He kept an eye on the taller guy. Alright, he kept his eyes on all three of them, but he didn't trust the taller one. The way he was looking at her was almost indecent.

Stu, on the other hand, only thought of how beautiful she was. The way she would joke with them really set her apart. And she seriously didn't take any shit from anyone. Stu really wanted to get to know her better.

Hailey punched Heath in the shoulder when he made a crude joke. "That is not funny!" she said, trying to stop herself from laughing. Heath only laughed harder.

Once at Denny's, they took their coats off and had a short wait for a table. A waitress looked at the group and grimaced. "There's a booth open if you want it, or you can wait until a table opens up. What would you like to do?"

"We'll take the booth," PJ answered, making the waitress blush. He grinned at her, and Hailey laughed. She led them over to a more secluded area (John sighed in relief) and shoved Stu inside, Hailey next to him, and John on her right. Heath and PJ stretched out on their side, receiving a glare from Stu. The booths weren't small, but they couldn't contain 6'7" 246 pound Brit and a 6'1" 251 pound Mass guy sandwiching a 5'9" 135 lbs chick. They were sitting on top of each other.

"Whose idea was it to come here?" John asked, putting his arm around Hailey to try and get more of his ass on the seat.

"Heath."

"Should have gone to Wendy's instead," Hailey giggled, getting a murderous look from said man. Stu chuckled. "Maybe I should have sat with you two instead of these two."

"Well, crawl under the table, cuz I ain't moving," John said, finally getting his entire ass on the seat. Making an attempt to wiggle to gain some breathing room, her hand landed on Stu's thigh, dangerously close to his junk. He stiffened, but swiveled to try to make room.

Finally a waitress came and introduced herself, asking for drinks; they ordered quickly and looked at the menus. She was going to be slow with drinks since it was so ridiculously busy.

"So what are you doing tonight, Hailey?" PJ asked, putting his menu down once he decided what he wanted.

She didn't glance at him, "Oh the usual. Paperwork, relaxing, sacrificing a virgin to Satan, emailing Vince updates, and thinking of ways to torture the NXT guys."

"So you're going to sacrifice someone to yourself?" Heath asked nonchalantly, getting a well placed kick in the shin from Stu.

"What torture did you have in mind?" PJ asked playfully, and she really wished that she could have had him last night. Should've just invited Stu to have sex with them.

"Fan service-y things. Make you guys run around naked or something. One thing I thought of was a keg-carry race, since you guys are party animals, and another was a charisma test. But I'm seriously considering making you guys do something naked."

"Could it be you?" Heath asked with a smirk. John immediately shot his shit down. "Man! I'm kidding!" Hailey was dying of laughter.

"God damn, you're witty. I'll have to make a note of that for Vince. He loves witty assholes. Look at Dwayne. Well, he's more asshole than witty, but you know what I mean." She elbowed John in the side, hoping he would behave.

"So, how is the show going to go? Like how are we going to know who won?" PJ asked, looking inquisitively at Hailey.

"Well, you guys know that the matches are predetermined by me, you guys have free reign over how your matches go and improv more than most. Vince and I want to take into account how your pros think you do, how your trainers think you do, and how a sample of fans view you guys. Yesterday, NXT had better views than last week's, so people are paying attention," she said, putting her menu down and turning her attention to PJ, "So after a few more weeks, we'll add in the challenges, and then see who won homecoming queen."

"So you'll take my opinion into account? About my own rookie?" John asked, skeptical.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you can't vote for your own rookie. That would be counterproductive. A small report of how they handle themselves in the ring would be nice, since training when no one is around versus when they're being recorded is very different. If Vince still had it in his hands, he'd probably just call Stu the winner and call it a day."

"Does he really think that highly of me?"

Hailey turned her gaze to the man on the left of her. "I compared you to Vince's wet dream, remember? I wasn't joking. When you look at John here, the face of the company," she turned to John, "he's tall, broad, and ridiculously strong. He was a strong work ethic, and he's great with kids. He's what the company is moving toward. Being a pretty face won't get you far in wrestling; unless you're a chick, unfortunately."

The men were silent for a bit, probably reflecting on the crazy amount of sexism in the business.

"I've been meaning to ask you," John started, pausing to lick his lips, "did you ever...you know..._sleep_ with Vince?" It pained him to get that out, and it was obvious to Hailey.

"I contemplated it, but in the end I didn't have to. Adam sweet-talked him for me."

The waitress finally came back with their drinks, asking for food orders. The men ordered the entire restaurant, while Hailey asked for pancakes and bacon. The poor waitress looked so flustered, but it was just beginning to calm down. Their menus were taken and that allowed some room on the table.

"You have to go to training with them, right John?" Hailey asked, mindlessly rubbing her leg against Stu's.

"Yeah. You said I might be in a match with Fred, so I need to be there."

"I haven't decided yet. But good thinking, John. It might be the week after, though."

"So what are you doing tonight?" Stu asked, trying to keep cool.

"Besides work, I honestly don't know," she looked at Heath, thinking of what she said to him, "but if I get a good amount of it done, I should be open."

"Will you stop by to watch us train? We're meeting up at a local gym," Heath said. He pulled his hair back from his face and winked at PJ.

"I suppose I could. I haven't seen Ricky in ages. How is that old man doing, anyhow?"

"He's hellish. He trains us to the bone!" PJ groaned, stretching against the booth, "to his credit though, he really knows what he's talking about. I don't think we would be doing so well without him."

"I'm pleased to hear that. I guess I will, but I really need to get my paperwork done, get the next episode of NXT planned so you can figure out what you want to do, and hopefully find some time to relax."

By this time, their food made its way to their table, requiring three ladies to bring it all out. One of them eyed John like a yummy piece of meat, and it took Hailey everything not to laugh out loud at him. It seemed like he didn't even notice. She also noticed a few kids looking in his direction, and she just hoped that if they came over for autographs, they would wait until he finished eating.

They all tucked in to their food and ate quietly, Hailey having trouble sitting between two giants. The two men leaned forward to eat, making it difficult for her to do the same. There were no chairs around either. Balls. She resolved to eat the bacon first, and when one of them leaned back, she would go in for the kill on her pancakes. Since John is known for inhaling his food, she gave him about ten minutes.

Her pancakes were cold by the time she got to them. Everyone else sat back, full, while Hailey chomped on the remnants of her food. Since John was done with his food, it was then that the kiddies flocked to him.

"Mr. Cena! Mr. Cena!" An excitable boy and girl came over with their father, and another boy with his bigger brother. John stood up and grinned down at the kids, bending down to greet them. The three other men watched and took mental notes. The bigger brother noticed PJ first and smiled.

"Could I sit next to you, ma'am?" he asked Hailey, and she nodded her head with her mouth full of pancake. He took John's seat and starting chatting with the NXT guys. "You guys are awesome! I'm really liking NXT so far, and I can't wait to find out who wins."

"Oh yeah? Who's your favorite?" Heath asked, grinning at him.

"This guy right here," he said pointing at Stu, "Wade Barrett. He's going to smoke you guys. No offense." Hailey looked at Stu pointedly, _told you so_ in her eyes.

"Thanks, kid. I'll make sure to win it for you," he said, reaching past her and patted his shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Andrew. Oh, and Justin, your moves are super sweet. That 450 Splash is one-of-a-kind."

His younger brother apparently got his fill of John and was tugging at Andrew's shirt. The tike was ready to leave. He got up and held his brother's hand. "Oh, Heath, you keep doing what you do, bro. I wanna see all three of you in the top four."

Three men had their heads in the clouds, Hailey could tell. She couldn't help but feel some pride herself, since apparently, he's appreciating her work. She snorted into her orange juice, before the little girl tugged at her sleeve.

"Hi there!" The little girl gave her her child's menu and a crayon.

"I want Johnny's girlfriend to sign mine too!" Her innocence tightened Hailey's chest, and she went along with it, signing "John Cena's girlfriend" with the green crayon and handed it back to her with a big smile. "You're really pretty too. Like my mommy."

"Oh, you sweetie! Let me get up so I can give you a big hug!" she said, maneuvering the little girl so she could slip out of the booth to the floor, enveloping the little girl in a massive hug. She giggled, before Hailey put her down and she rejoined her brother and dad. They waved, and John and she reciprocated it.

"Well girlfriend," John started, smirking like the little shit he was, "what did you sign, _girlfriend_?"

"John Cena's girlfriend," she answered, sitting down again. John's face fell at that, and he pushed her into Stu so he could also sit down again. "So are we going back to the hotel after we get the check, or...?"

"Is there anywhere else you need to go?" Heath asked, trying to clean up the table a little for the waitress. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to help out.

"Not particularly. I could use a drug store though."

The waitress finally came by with the check, still looking flustered.

"Who's paying for this?" John asked, looking at the check. Everyone pulled out a wallet or a wad of cash, throwing twenty each, which covered it, tip, and then some. "She'll be happy with this tip."

Hailey chuckled as she grabbed the money and paid up front, making sure the guy gave the waitress her hard earned tip, before they all walked out.


End file.
